


The Dark Prince!

by OliversMuse



Category: Al-Sahim - Fandom, Arrow - Fandom, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: AU, Al-Sahim killed Ras for his Position, Control, Dark Al-Sahim, Hate to Love, Jealous Al-Sahim, Jealous Felicity, Oliver Brain Washed, Oliver has already become Ras, Posssessive Behavior, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, You will seriously want to slap Al-Sah-Him/Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Two years ago, Oliver Queen was asked to become the next Ras Al Gul in exchange for the life of his sister, Thea. During his initiation to The League he was brainwashed and abandoned his family and friends to stay in The League. His need for power became great and he eventually killed Ras Al Gul and ascended to his position. His leadership of the league became legendary and he is feared by anyone who crosses his path. So, when the Thatanos Guild threatens to expose The Leagues secrets a war ensues. His family and friends have come back to Nanda Parbat to try to get through to him, unaware that a war is taking place and end up taking refuge with The League. He is cold at first and they wonder if the man they knew is lost forever. Will they be able to restore him to the man they once knew and loved?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so to avoid confusion, even though he is technically Ras Al Gul, I will refer to him as Al-Sah-Him. 
> 
> This story was written for Isa (@OliverTheChosen). I hope this meets your expectations my friend.
> 
> Please note this will be a darker fic then what I normally write. I am hoping it turns out well and you guys enjoy it. However if this is not your cup of tea, then I hope you find a story you can relate to on this site.
> 
> The wonderful, awesome, amazing Sarah (SuperArrowGirl @SGfanart) did the cover art. I love it. She also helped me flesh out the story idea from the original that Isa so sweetly requested.

_"I wake to a Darkness in which I must follow myself endlessly, hating the I who so eternally pursues and confronts me. If we could rise from our misery, seek each other once more, and find again the solace of each other's lips and eyes."_

_Malcolm Lowry_

The sound of sword meeting sword echoed across the clearing as two men battled. The lanterns lit around the battle ground cast an eerie shadow as the two men engaged. Al-Sah-Him moved with quick efficiency thrusting his sword and moving his opponent back. He held his left arm casually behind his back as his right arm gripped the blade and brought it down over and over with deadly accuracy. He was slowly wearing his opponent down with his strength and a smirk settled on his lips as he finally knocked the sword from the man’s hands. The man scrambled back as Al-Sah-Him approached him, and quickly ended his life. The fight had been training but it had also been training to the death. The men that were standing around the circle did not move or flinch at the man's death. It proved to them again why Al-Sah-Him was their leader, their Prince. He was their best.

Al-Sah-Him threw his sword to Mateo as he left the training circle. The training had gone well today and Al-Sah-Him wanted nothing more than to find release between the thighs of a willing league courtesan. But that would not happen tonight. He had a meeting with his best trackers that could not wait. He entered the great hall and saw his men waiting for him. They stood up straight, their arms to their sides when he entered and he acknowledged them with a nod before he spoke.

"Al-Ghurab, what did you find out?"

"The Guild has set up sentinels along the perimeter of the border lands. It seems they are being led by Al-Saahir." Al-Ghurab said. 

Al-Sah-Him took the news with cold indifference. The Thatanos Guild had been moving toward a battle with The League for awhile now. Al-Saahir had wanted to gain control of the Lazarus Pit that was in the League's compound and so there had been a few small skirmishes between the two. However, Al-Saahir had recently threatened to out the Leagues secrets, so Al-Sah-Him, Prince of The League had been forced to recruit and train more men, and it was taking up a lot of his time.

"I want you to take three men and monitor their progress. Notify me immediately if they cross onto our lands.” he said.

The men bowed to him before heading out, and Al-Sah-Him made his way to his quarters. He stripped off his robes, his chest littered with scars that were a testament to his skill with a sword. Each wound he carried has been inflicted by a man that was no longer living. He had made sure of that.

He lay down on his bed, trying to relax his muscles. He could have called a courtesan to pleasure him and relieve his tension, but the thought was no longer appealing. He would use the women on very rare occasions to ease his tension and give him release but he was finding that more and more lately, they were just not appealing to him. He sat up as he heard a knock at his door. He walked over and opened it to find one of his League operatives standing outside.

"I am sorry to bother you Prince, but there are three civilians demanding to see you. We caught them out by the north gate."

Al-Sah-Him nodded, picking up his robes. "Take them to the throne room and wait for me there."

The man bowed and hurried to do his bidding. Al-Sah-Him tightened his robes around his body, and grabbed his dagger. Shutting his door he walked down the corridor toward the throne room. Whoever these people were, they were stupid. The League did not show mercy or even kindness. He would make sure they understood this before having them escorted back to the gate. 

Walking into the room, his eyes moved with controlled efficiency over the three intruders. He noted the man first. He was dark skinned and strong, his muscles evident beneath the shirt he wore. He stood protectively between and slightly in front of the two women. There was a slender, brown hair woman that watched him walk into the room as if she knew him.  He saw the dark skinned man hold her back as she took a step forward. Al-Sah-Him took his seat on the throne before turning his attention to the other woman. She was beautiful with blonde hair and blue eyes behind dark framed glasses and he noted a keen intelligence in her eyes as she stared at him. But he kept his gaze cold. He did not have time for these intruders tonight, so he turned his attention back to the man.

"Approach!” he said, indicating the man should take a step toward him. "Why do you seek me this evening?"

John looked into the cold eyes of the man he had called his best friend for 5 years. He wondered what the League had done to him to make him forget them. To make him forget her.

"I know you don't remember us. But we are your friends Al-Sah-Him, and we do not mean you or the League any harm. But we need your help."

"The League does not get involved in civilian matters. But you are lucky I am in a good mood. I am going to let you leave tonight as you came", he said with a hard disdain. He motioned to one of his men. "Please escort them back to the gate."

"Oliver! Wait please!"

Al-Sah-Him heard the blonde woman speak, and he stood and approached her, the grace of his movements not belying the aura of danger he exuded. He looked down at her with a dangerous glint in his eye."I would advise you to watch your tongue woman. I am Al-Sah-Him. Ras Al Gul to the League of Assassins. The Prince. I do not know this Oliver of whom you speak, but you will address me with respect."

Felicity looked up into the cold hard gaze of the man she knew as Oliver Queen. The man she has once loved and she saw a stranger. His eyes were cold and his appearance was different from when they had last seen him. He was still the most handsome man she had ever seen, but his hair was cropped closer to his head now, and his stubble was subtle. The black robes he wore did nothing to hide the muscles she knew so well, and she lifted her chin. He was not going to intimidate her.

"We need your help Al-Sah-Him.", she gritted out. 

"And I told you we do not get involved in civilian disputes. Now, if you want to leave here alive I suggest you turn around and walk out. Now!" His eyes were hard, and Felicity felt a brief moment of fear. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe he no longer held any piece of the Oliver they knew and loved.

John, Thea and Felicity did not budge.

Al-Sah-Him, turned and walked toward the door dismissing them. "Take them!” he ordered and left the room.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity glared at the two men as they escorted them down a dark corridor, and opened the iron cell door. John, Felicity and Thea slowly walked in and looked around as the door slammed shut behind them. They were in a cell, in the compound of The League of Assassins. Not a good place to be. 

John looked at Felicity, "Well that did not go well."

"I know. I didn't see any of our Oliver in him. What did they do? Completely remove his memory?” she said, leaning against the stone pillar.

"We need more time with him. I know we can get him to remember something!” Thea said adamantly. "Despite those robes and what he calls himself, that is still Ollie."

"Well we might as well make ourselves comfortable. We are going to be here for awhile." John said, sliding to the floor, his back against the stone wall. They settled in as best they could. The stone floor was hard and cold and Felicity shifted uncomfortably. They were not sure how much time passed but they all eventually fell asleep. 

John woke to the scraping of the door opening, and he jumped to his feet, stepping in front of Thea and Felicity. Felicity and Thea stood slowly and looked at the men entering suspiciously. 

"The Prince requests your presence in the throne room", one of the men said. He motioned for them to walk ahead and John threw Felicity a surprised look before they moved down the corridor. 

Al-Sah-Him ran his hands over his face as he walked into the throne room. He was told this morning by his scouts that Al-Saahir was mounting an attack today which meant that the civilians in his dungeon could not leave. He had really hoped to get rid of them today, but that was going to have to wait.

He stood at the dais, his hands held loosely behind his back, his eyes like chips of ice as he watched them walk into the room. He let his gaze flicker over each one of them and he noted the circles under their eyes and their rumpled clothes. He had no sympathy. He started walking around them as he started to talk.

"I was informed this morning that our scouts are being engaged by the Thatanos Guild. This means that it will be too dangerous for you to leave. I have had Mateo prepare three rooms on the north side for you. You will have limited access to our compound which will include your room and the great chamber, where we dine. Someone will come and get you for each meal to escort you there and back." He stopped in front of them and gave each one a stern, cold look. "If you wander beyond these designated areas you will be punished. Is that understood?"

Thea crossed her arms and gave him a look of frustration. "So we are stuck in here until when?"

Al-Sah-Him walked over to her and looked at her with aloof disdain. "Until I say you can go."

"Ollie, I........"

"Silence!!” he said, giving her a look that made most men cower in fear. "My name is not Ollie or Oliver. I am Al-Sah-Him and you will address me as such, or you will go right back to the cell from which you just came."

Thea looked at him in surprise and did not say another word. Felicity was right. Looking into his cold eyes she saw nothing of the brother she had grown up with. Nothing of the boy she had chased around the mansion as a child. This man was a stranger, and the look he gave her made her take a step back.

"Mateo, please show our guests to the great chamber so they can break their fast and then escort them to their rooms." He said, immediately dismissing them.

Felicity looked at his back. She wanted to talk to him alone, but she was getting the distinct impression that he would not agree to that. He turned and looked at her as she turned to follow the others, and a shiver ran down her spine at his chilling stare. There was not a shred of warmth.

Mateo led them to a large room with a huge fireplace that 20 men could stand in on one side and then rows of long tables covering the rest of the room. They sat down as boiled eggs, cheese and bread was served with water, and Felicity's stomach rumbled. They had not eaten for 24 hours and despite the mediocrity of the food, she was hungry. They ate their fill and when Mateo noticed they were done, he led them down a long corridor to a row of rooms. He showed each one to their room and explained that someone would be coming to get them for lunch, and he left. Felicity walked into her room and she was surprised by the simplistic beauty. There were candles gently lighting the room, and the linens and drapes were a deep, dark red. She saw a table with a chair and mirror to the left and the bed was a huge canopy. Felicity slipped her shoes off and walked over, climbing on top and giving a sigh as she lay down among the plush pillows. The League might be primitive in a lot of ways but their linens were exquisite. Felicity had not slept well the night before and she found herself slowly drifting off to sleep.

John sighed as he paced his room. Even though they had been moved to more luxurious accommodations they were still technically prisoners in this place. They needed to figure out a way to get through to Oliver but he had no clue how they could do that. He would let the ladies rest and then hopefully they could talk during lunch. They needed to formulate a plan soon.

Felicity shifted restlessly on the bed as she slowly awoke. She could feel a presence in the room, and turning over she quickly sat up as she saw Oliver sitting in the chair by the table just watching her. 

She glared at him. "How did you get in here?"

He continued to stare, "This is my home. I go where I please.” he said calmly, but his eyes stayed intense.

"What do you want?" He was making her nervous. His body radiated tension and annoyance and she was not sure what she had done to garner that reaction.

"I want to know why you and your friends are really here.” he said.

Felicity let her legs slide off the edge of the bed, and she grabbed a pillow and pulled it in front of her as if it would ward off any ill will he had toward her. "We told you. We need your help." She kept her eyes locked with his, because despite the fact he was trying to come off as intimidating, she was not going to give him the satisfaction.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Ok, you have piqued my interest. Help with what might I ask?"

"Malcolm Merlyn." Felicity said and saw his body stiffen.

He swiftly moved to his feet. "What do you know of Al-Saahir?" Now he was angry. Were they working with him?

"He has Barry and we need your help to get him back." She said, hoping the name would trigger something, anything.

"Who is this Barry, and why would I waste my time and men to rescue him?"

Felicity stood and approached him, and he watched her with cold, cautious eyes. She stopped before she got too close.

"Because he is your friend." She watched him carefully, hoping to see a flicker. He stepped toward her and all thoughts that she had reached him vanished in his hard gaze.

"I am Ras Al Gul, The Demons Head, The Prince! I have no friends." And Felicity could see that he truly believed that.

Felicity licked her lips nervously, and she saw his gaze flicker down before he walked to the door and walked out. 

Felicity let out a deep breath she did not realize she was holding.

 _Damn!_  This was going to be harder than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guys I will be leaving today to go on a weekend vacation with my family which means my updating will be sporatic. I will post this update and then may not be able to post again until tomorrow evening.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wonderful reader (@SmoakinHotNerd) turned me onto this song, and we both thought it fit this fic so well. Here are the lyrics.
> 
> Dark Star - Jaymes Young
> 
> I've looked a long time to find you  
> I drifted through the universe, just to lay  
> Beside you  
> Anywhere you want me to take you, I'll go  
> Yeah  
> But there's things about me that you just don't know  
> If I told you where I've been  
> Would you still call me baby?  
> And if I told you everything  
> Would you call me crazy?  
> 'Cause baby I'm a dark star, dark star,  
> Oh  
> 'Cause baby I'm a dark star, dark star  
> Oh  
> Ah, ah ah  
> Oh whoah  
> My heart was born out of the fire  
> I lost love a thousand years ago  
> And still, I can't find her  
> Now I don't love like I used to  
> Oh but I've got stories I could tell you, if I want to  
> If I told you where I've been  
> Would you still call me baby?  
> And if I told you everything  
> Would you call me crazy?  
> 'Cause baby I'm a dark star, dark star,  
> Oh  
> 'Cause baby…

Al-Sah-Him headed down the corridor to the training grounds and he was frustrated. He didn't know why he had gone to her chamber. The League kept their interaction with civilians to a minimum. It was easier to keep their secrets that way. So he needed to get the blonde and her friends out of their compound as quickly as possible. However, today he needed to focus on the recruits and their training. Each recruit was trained on swordsmanship, archery, stealth and killing which they achieve through a bitter course of training that leaves them either dead or at the peak of physical condition. The training also showed each recruit their signature weapon, depending on what they excelled in during the process. He approached the trainees working on swordsmanship, and removing his shirt, took up a sword to help with their skill level. By fighting the best, they could become the best. 

Al-Sah-Him worked with the men until he heard the bell toll announcing lunch. He nodded to Mateo, impressed by what he had seen so far, and headed to his chambers. He stripped off his clothes and showered, before adorning his League gear and heading to the great chamber. His eyes scanned the room, looking for his guests when he felt a hand on his back; he turned swiftly grabbing the wrist of the red-headed consort who was pressing herself to his side. Adara! She was a consort of The League that he had visited for sexual release upon occasion, and she smiled up at him seductively. 

"I have not seen you in weeks my Prince. Will you come to Adara tonight?” she asked, wrapping herself around him.

He was contemplating seeing her tonight when he felt a shift in the room, and turning his gaze, looked to see the blonde woman and her friends entering the room.

Felicity, John and Thea were escorted into the room and all eyes turned their way. It was extremely uncomfortable. Felicity avoided most gazes, but one drew her eyes like a moth to a flame, and when she met those blue eyes jealousy hit her square in the chest. Oliver was standing near one of the tables and there was a voluptuous red-head draped all over him. Felicity narrowed her eyes at him and turned to follow John to their seats. She was under no illusions that Oliver had been alone in the time he had ascended to Ras Al Gul. He had no memory of them, of her. But to see it in person sent needles of rage coursing through her veins. She wanted nothing more than to walk over and pull the woman off of him, stake her claim. But he was no longer hers to claim. So she kept her back to him, ignored him.

John saw Oliver with the other woman and looked at Felicity with sympathy. He knew this whole visit had to be hard on her, but they had no choice. Now they just needed to figure out a plan to convince Oliver to help them get Barry back.

They each filled their plates with fruit, bread, cheese and the smoked meats that were provided and then John leaned forward in a whisper.

"So I did a lot of thinking this morning. The only way we are going to get through to Oliver is if we get time with him. We need to figure out a way for each of us to spend time with him each day. To remind him of himself, of us."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Thea asked glancing around. "I mean it's not like we can just walk up to him. We are restricted in our movements."

Felicity looked at them uncomfortably before she sighed, "He was sitting in my room earlier when I woke up from my nap.” she confessed.

John and Thea looked at her in shock. "What?" They both said.

"I lay down on my bed and fell asleep. When I woke up he was sitting on a chair just staring at me. He said he came to find out the real reason we were here. I told him about Barry but he didn't even flinch. And when I told him Barry was his friend, he basically informed me that he had no friends.” she glanced over at the man that called himself Al-Sah-Him. "Our Oliver is gone."

Al-Sah-Him's jaw clenched when he saw the blonde and the way she had dismissed him. He had seen the anger in her eyes and could not help a small bit of satisfaction that filled his chest. He saw jealousy. She was jealous of Adara, and as much as he hated himself for feeling this way, he liked that she was jealous. She was a beautiful woman, and different from the consorts that lined the walls of the compound, and he could not deny the thread of lust that shot through his body at her look. Maybe he would bed her while she was here. It would be a nice diversion, and he would not have to deal with her afterward. She would be gone. He smirked as he looked her way. He no longer had any desire to seek out Adara tonight. 

"I am a busy man Adara. I am sure there are others here who would be more than happy to meet your needs. Now, if you will excuse me." He removed her arms from around his waist and walked over to his "guests". It would be poor manners not to acknowledge them. He approached the table and looked at the blonde woman. 

"I hope your accommodations were to your liking." he said, addressing them all but his gaze stayed laser focused on Felicity.

John glanced up at him, "Our rooms are fine. In fact Felicity just informed us that you paid her a visit earlier." He watched Oliver's face and was amazed that Oliver did not flinch or break his gaze.

"I needed to know the real reason you sought me out. However, as I informed  _Fe-li-ci-ty_ , I cannot help you save your friend." Her name had rolled off of his tongue sounding like a sensual siren song. He knew her name. It fit her. "Please enjoy your food." He kept his gaze on Felicity a moment longer before he turned and walked to his seat.

Felicity had felt sparks of awareness from her head to her toes as he was staring at her, and now that his gaze was gone, she only felt half aware, half alive. His gaze still affected her body in delicious ways. She was just going to have to find a way to control that.

John looked at Felicity. She was going to hate what he had to say but he had seen the way Al-Sah-Him had looked at her. It might be their only option.

"I think we need to exploit his fascination with  _you_  Felicity. The man could not take his eyes off of you. It may be our only way to get him one on one."

Felicity's eyes widened, "Your not suggesting I seduce him?" 

"No, of course not. Just use his interest to your advantage. Maybe you should request to see him. Talk to him."

Thea agreed with John. "I agree. If he has already come by to see you unannounced then there is something there. Not to mention he barely noticed Dig or I. Maybe if you get to spend some time with him you can get through to him."

Felicity sighed and glared at them both. But deep down she could not argue. This might be their only chance to try to get through to him, and they were running out of time.

"Fine!! But I am not sleeping with him", she groused. She turned her eyes to look at him, and saw those blue eyes focused solely on her. She felt her body respond to his gaze and lowered her eyes quickly.

 _Crap_ , this was not going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, so i am writing this for @OliverTheChosen, and I am trying to incorporate her wishes, so please do not shoot the messenger in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity paced in her chambers, trying to get up the courage to ask to see Oliver. She finally took a deep breath and opened her door, summonsing the guard that stood watch outside. "I need to see Al-Sah-HIm", she said strongly. He gave her a once over and then walked off down the corridor. She didn't know what she was going to say when he got to her room but she hoped she didn't come across nervous.  A few moments later she heard a knock on the door and Al-Sah-Him walked into the room. He looked magnificent in his League gear and she took a step back. She needed to keep her distance. He closed the door behind him and eyed her with calculated interest. 

"You wished to see me Felicity?” he said moving slowly into the room.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you. Alone.” she said and swallowed. Maybe she should have requested they talk somewhere more public.

"Just talk?” he asked as he moved slowly toward her. He had the grace of a predator and she suddenly felt like she was caught in a corner. 

Felicity wrung her hands in front of her as she moved a step away from him. But he just came toward her again. He was standing right in front of her, and she kept her eyes on his chest as she started talking because she knew if she looked into his eyes she would lose herself in him.

"Listen, I know you don't remember who you are, and I don't know what they did to you to cause you to forget..” she started and then sucked in a breath as she felt his hand under her chin, raising her eyes to look at him. His blazed a dark blue and the lust she saw mirrored there caused her body to tighten all over.

"Look at me Felicity.” he said softly. He leaned his head close to her their lips not quite touching. "We both know you didn't call me here to talk." His other hand moved to her back and Felicity could not move as he pulled her toward him, their chests pressing deliciously together. He leaned down and kissed her hard. His kiss demanded she respond and demanded she open to him. She felt her thighs grow wet as he dominated her with his lips and as he pressed his hips into hers she could feel his erection hard and hot. She whimpered. But then she remembered why she had asked him there, and she pulled away gasping.

"Oliver...!” she started to speak, but his eyes glittered with anger, as he stepped back into her space. 

"What did you call me?” he asked his tone ice cold.

Felicity stiffened her resolve. "I called you Oliver because that is your name.” she said, not backing down.

"Felicity I would tread very lightly. My name is Al-Sah-Him, and you will take care to remember that."

"But that is not how we know you. We know you as Oliver Queen."

"If you say that name one more time, I will not be responsible for my actions.” he gritted out.

"This was a mistake.” she said and took a step away from him. Her eyes met his in a challenge and realizing they were getting nowhere he stalked to the door and turned back to her.

"I will see you again soon Felicity. And next time I won't be such a gentleman.” he said before he turned and left.

Felicity collapsed onto her bed, her body still tingling from his kiss. 

Al-Sah-Him walked determinedly down the hall. HIs body was rigid with anger. He needed to find a release because the blonde had gotten to him. He saw one of the courtesans walking in his direction, and he grabbed her arm, taking her to his room. He bent her over the bed, and pulled up her robes. The courtesans did not wear undergarments for easy access, and he grabbed a condom from his side table, untied his pants, and rolled it down before he thrust into her hard. He tried to clear his mind as he pounded into her, but his mind kept going back to Felicity and as he thrust over and over he felt Felicity's body pressed to his, the feel of Felicity's lips, and he thrust in hard as he released.  The woman collapsed onto his bed with a wicked grin as he caught his breath and pulled out, discarding of the condom. She pulled off her robes and laid back against the pillows. She was hoping he would want to use her again. All of the courtesans talked about him and being with him was something they all dreamed about, and he had chosen her to sate his desires. She lounged back on the pillows hoping to beckon him back to her again.

Felicity sat on her bed, her mind racing. She knew she needed to have more patience with him. Maybe she had gone about this all wrong. Maybe she should approach him as Al-Sah-Him, and slowly introduce his past life. She walked into her bathroom and splashed her face, giving herself a pep talk in the mirror. She knew what she had to do. She stood and walked to her door. Now that she knew where his chamber was located, she hurried down the hall. As much as it was going to pain her she would apologize for calling him Oliver and see where they went from there.

She hesitated at his door and then knocked softly. She heard sounds behind the door and was about to knock again when he answered the door.

Al-Sah-Him opened the door and Felicity's breath caught when she saw he was only in his pants, his chest and feet bare. She started to speak but then there was movement behind him and she saw a beautiful brunette lounging naked on his bed behind him. It was very clear that they had just had sex and Felicity went numb. She glared at him as she felt her blood start to boil and she turned and hurried back to her room. So he left her and went and slept with another woman! Her heart was racing and she was livid as she entered her chambers and slammed the door shut. She turned quickly when she heard the door open behind her and Al-Sah-Him walked into the room. She noted he had put on a shirt but his feet were still bare and the look in his eyes radiated a cocky assuredness that she had never seen on Oliver. He was not sorry in the least.

"Get out!” she said, her voice filled with rage.

Al-Sah-Him narrowed his eyes but he did not move. 

"I said get out!!” she screamed and walked over, pushing his chest.  It was like pushing a brick wall.

His eyes continued to watch her coldly but with an undercurrent of desire and she lost it.

"How fucking dare you!” she said and slapped his face. He grabbed her arm, and pulled it behind her back, causing her chest to arch toward him. She shivered when she heard his tone.

"Don't you ever hit me again!” he growled. "You are here, only because I allow it."

Her jealousy warred with her sanity and she suddenly found herself kissing him as if her life depended on it. She wanted to wipe the taste of the other woman off of his lips, and her hand gripped his shirt, balling into a fist. He pulled her to him tightly, and took control of the kiss as his tongue demanded entry. She parted her lips with a sigh, and he kissed her with a heat she had never felt. Like he wanted to devour her. All Felicity could do was feel, but then her rational mind finally came back to her, and she pulled away from him as she remembered what he had just been doing. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock. She could not believe she just kissed him, and she turned her back to him.

"Get out!” was all she could say. 

Al-Sah-Him watched her for a moment before he turned and left. He saw the brunette waiting in his chambers when he returned and he dismissed her immediately. She pulled on her robes with a pout and then walked to her room. He had gone after that pale blonde and she narrowed her eyes as she left. What did he see in that sapid woman? She would not worry about that now. She would try for his attention again tomorrow.

Felicity sat down on her bed as tears started to fall. This was becoming so much harder than she imagined it would be. A part of her had always hoped that he had retained some of Oliver Queen. But she was slowly starting to realize that he was a completely different person. She sobbed as she lay down on the bed and eventually fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Barry sat in the cold stone cell wracking his brain trying to figure out why Malcolm had taken him and only him. He had been with John, Felicity and Thea, on their way to see Oliver when they were ambushed by Merlyn and his men. Barry was knocked unconscious and woke up in the dungeon. He stood and paced the room; he needed to get out of here. Hopefully John, Felicity and Thea would come for him soon. 

Al-Sah-Him walked with a confident stride toward the council room. He was meeting with his most trusted assassins to mount a defense against Malcolm and the Thatanos Guild. He walked into the room and took his seat at the head of the table. 

"What have we learned?" he looked at Al-Karim. He was his most trusted assassin and had been on the front lines since the threat had started.

"The Guild has set up camp right on the other side of our border. We have had a couple of brothers that were injured during confrontations with them. However, our hold remains strong. We have doubled our scouts along the border and have sent some of our best archers in case they decide to attack."

Al-Sah-Him nodded. It sounded like Al-Karim had everything under control. "Do you feel it is safe to let our guests leave?" Al-Sah-Him asked. He needed to get the blonde out of the compound. She was becoming too much of a distraction and too much of a temptation.

"I do not my Prince. We have had a couple of attacks along the main road. Nothing that we cannot handle, but it would put them in danger."

"We need to send a message to Al-Saheer and the guild. Have two of our best archer’s fire two torch arrows to either side of their encampment. We need them to know that we are aware of their presence and will do what we have to do to keep our lands safe." Al-Sah Him said. "Keep me informed of any updates or changes.” Al-Sah-Him stood and headed down the corridor. He needed to let the blonde and her friends know they would be staying a bit longer. He stopped by and knocked on John's door. The man answered and Al-Sah-Him walked in and turned to him. 

"What shall I call you?" Al-Sah-Him asked.

"My friends call me Dig or Diggle.” John said, crossing his arms over his massive chest. Al-Sah-Him admired the man’s dedication to the two women. Under different circumstances he would have asked Diggle to join The League.

"Diggle.", Al-Sah-Him said the name as if it were foreign. "I have spoken to my scouts and it seems you and the ladies are stuck here with us for the time being. The roads are still unsafe to pass. Malcolm's men have set up along our borders. We were hoping to have this resolved soon, but until then you will remain here."

Al-Sah-Him walked to the door, when he heard Diggle say his name, he turned to him, his hand on the door knob.

"There is one thing I need to say. Felicity has been through a lot the past few years. And despite the fact you don't remember your past life; you have the ability to hurt her again. I will not allow that." John walked over and stood toe to toe with Al-Sah-Him. He knew the man could order his execution if he breathed on him wrong, but he needed to make something clear to him. "If you hurt her again. You and I will have a serious problem, and I will have no problem making sure you regret it."

Al-Sah-Him's eyes fired with irritation but he could not help the feeling of respect that was growing for this man. He had just threatened Ras Al Gul, The Demon's Head, with no hesitation. Most men coward before him. This man did not. Al-Sah-Him approached John, his face stone cold. "I will let you get by with threatening me once.” was all he said before he turned and walked out of his room. 

He made his way to Felicity's chambers and knocked on the door. He looked at her in surprise when she answered the door. Her eyes were cold, but she looked exhausted, as if she had not gotten an ounce of sleep last night. He felt a small amount of sympathy before he squashed it.

"Would you take a walk with me Felicity?” he asked. 

Felicity narrowed her eyes, her anger still very real. But she wondered what he was up to. Why was he asking her to take a walk? She hesitated only a moment before she walked ahead of him down the hallway. She wanted to know what he needed to say, but she would keep her distance from him. He led her down a corridor and out to the gardens. The gardens were one thing he had added after ascending to his reign. They provided him a respite from being Ras Al Gul, and he would often come here in the middle of the night when he could not sleep. Mateo was the only person that knew of his refuge, but something had drawn him to bring her here. They walked along quietly his eyes gazing over the flowers and plants that lined the pathway. He stopped at a bench and indicated she take a seat before he sat down next to her.

"How did you sleep?” he asked. He couldn't stop himself.

She glared at him. "What do you want Al-Sah-Him?" His name was forced from her lips as if it was a curse, and he kept his body still, his face neutral, despite the fact it had actually bothered him.

"I wanted to tell you that you and your friends are stuck here for the unforeseeable future. Al-Saheer has set up along our borders and the main roads are unsafe.” He paused for a moment and looked at her. His eyes were intense but held a bit of uncertainty. That surprised her. "And I thought you might want to get out of your room and get some fresh air." Before he could stop himself he found himself making an offer. "I would like to grant you and your friend’s access to the gardens. But it will be under one condition. A guard will accompany you any time you come here."

"If we are stuck here does that mean that you are going to send some of your men to free our friend?" She looked at him curiously.

"No. I cannot risk sending any of my men when there is a possibility of war.", he said calmly.

"Fine. Then John, Thea and I will leave in the morning.” she said and stood.

"You will do no such thing. You will stay here under my protection, and while under my protection you will do as I say.” he said, his eyes glittering with annoyance.

"As long as Malcolm has Barry, he is not safe. We will not leave our friend to Malcolm's mercy." she said, and gave him a cold look. 

Al-Sah-Him gritted his teeth. Boy she was stubborn. "Fine, I will send one scout to find out if your friend is still alive."

She looked at him in surprise, but her eyes were still ringed with anger. "Are you trying to make yourself feel better after you fucked that girl last night?” she asked. She was not giving him any quarter.

Al-Sah-Him looked at her and saw hurt and anger evident in her face, but he did not say anything. She was just another woman. A woman that he wanted with every cell in his body, but she was a woman. And he had no place for a woman in his life. He kept her gaze held with his as he leaned forward.

"It was a means to an end, nothing else Felicity.  And don't push me!" he whispered. 

She looked at him in shock. Was he serious? Did he think that made it better? She stood and started to head back to her room. She did not want to say or do anything she would regret and his attitude right now was pushing her in that direction. She took two steps when he grabbed her arm, and as she turned spitting fire, he dropped her arm as quickly as he had grabbed it.

"Despite the fact that I slept with her you still want me Felicity.” he said, his gaze steady, unyielding.

"That may be Al-Sah-Him, but I am disgusted with myself because of it. But there is one thing that offers me comfort." She gave him a cold smile. "You want me too. I know you do, and I take satisfaction in the fact that, it will be a cold day in hell before you have me." She smirked and turned and walked back to her room.

Al-Sah-Him watched her walk away as her words sank in, and he rubbed his forefinger and thumb together in agitation. He almost went after her and proved her wrong, but now she had issued a challenge, and there was nothing that Al-Sah-Him loved more than a challenge. She was a feisty woman and he was sure she would be the same between the sheets.

He could not wait to claim her.


	6. Chapter 6

Thea was growing frustrated. To have lost her parents and now lose Oliver too, had been hard. She was determined to get him back. Felicity had told them that Al-Sah-Him was allowing them access to the gardens, so with her guard in tow, that was where she was headed. As she exited the doorway she saw Al-Sah -Him standing talking to one of his men. Maybe now would be a good time to talk to him.

Her stride confident she walked up to him and stood waiting as he finished his conversation. He turned and looked at her with cold agitated eyes.

"You may go Al-Karim. But keep me informed of what our men discover.", he said before turning to face Thea.

"Is there something I can do for you Miss???"

"Thea, Thea Queen. And I wanted a moment to talk to you.", she said. She was little nervous, but then she remembered, deep down this was her brother.

He looked at the girl with short brown hair as she crossed her arms and met his gaze. He had to admit she had spunk. There were not too many people who would approach him when he was talking to one of his men.

"And what would you like to talk to me about Thea?", he asked casually placing his hands behind his back, his stare unnerving.

"Felicity told me that you were going to send a scout to check on our friend Barry. I...I wanted to thank you for that." She gave him a small smile.

He inclined his head to her. "Your friend Miss Smoak can be quite, persuasive.", he said with a smirk.

"You were always a mush when it came to her." Thea let the words slip out and then looked up quickly. She hoped he didn't get angry at her bringing up the past.

Al-Sah-Him stared at her for a moment. She was implying that he had been with the blonde woman before The League. He could not remember it and certainly did not care, but he might be able to use the knowledge to get Felicity into his bed.

"So, are your accommodations comfortable?", he asked.

"Yes, thank you. Umm, I do want to say one more thing before I go, and it is probably going to piss you off, but I am at the point I truly don't care."

He looked at her quizzically, his gaze hard.

"When Mom and Dad died you were the only person I had left in this world. My only family. I just want you to know that I am not going to stop fighting to get you back. You ARE Oliver Queen, my brother. And I love you." She leaned up and before she lost her nerve quickly pecked his cheek before she hurried away.

Al-Sah-Him watched the young woman walk away, and his hand went to his cheek unknowingly. Realizing he was staring after her he quickly headed down the path to the archery range. Today he was going to work with the recruits on their archery skills and hopefully keep his mind off of a certain blonde and her friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barry had been dozing against one of the pillars when he heard the locks on his door opening. He stood quickly and watched as Malcolm walked into the room. He was dressed from head to toe in black and the look in his eyes was cold and calculating.

"Mr. Allen, I see you are awake.", he said as he stopped in front of him. "I have need of your expertise today, so I hope you are well rested." Malcolm gave him a cold smile and then headed to the door.

"Take him!", he told the guards, who immediately flanked Barry on either side, and guided him down the hallway. He looked around trying to get his bearings but since he had been unconscious when he arrived, he had no idea where he was or where he was being taken. As they rounded a corner, the guards shoved him into a room, and Barry looked around confused. The room looked like a scientific lab, and as he took in the equipment and computers his eyes shot to Malcolm when he entered.

"Mr. Allen. The Thatanos Guild and I have need of your expertise. You see we are on the verge of a war with The League of Assassins, and we feel it would be to our advantage to have some arrows that, shall we say, are extra special." He walked over and picked up a vial. "Each of these vials contains a deadly poison." He set the vial down and walked over to Barry. "I want you to create a toxic weapon that can be used in our arrows to give an advantage."

Barry looked at Malcolm in shock. "What? But why me? I am not a weapons expert."

"No but you are good with chemicals." He walked to the door and turned to Barry. "You can get started right away. Oh, and please know that guards are stationed at the door, so do not try to escape. I would hate for you to have to work, injured."

He gave him another cold smile and left, closing the door behind him.

 _Shit!_ Where were Felicity, Thea and John? He hoped they would get here soon, or The League did not stand a chance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al-Sah-Him paced down the line as he observed his men. They were doing quite well and he was pleased with the progress the new recruits were making. Al-Saheer was taking his time in his attack, but that was working to their advantage. The longer he took the more skilled the Leagues assassins would be. Taking up a bow and quiver, he nocked an arrow and let it fly. The satisfaction he felt feeling the arrow release and hit its target coursed through him. He repeated the process again and again. His arrows slicing into the back of the other as he hit the bullseye every time. His men started to gather around as he continued his exercise until his quiver was empty. He handed the bow to one of the men and walked away.

"Continue!" he called out as he left. The men immediately got back to practice.

Al-Sah-Him walked into the compound and headed down the hall toward his chambers. He wanted to take a shower before lunch.

Felicity was looking back talking to John and Thea as they hurried down the hall toward lunch. Her stomach had been rumbling all morning, and as she turned back around to face forward, she walked into a very hard chest. Al-Sah-Him's hands moved quickly to steady her and she looked up into his piercing blue eyes in surprise.

"Do you not watch where you are going?", she asked annoyed. John lifted an eyebrow at her tone behind her and Thea hid a grin as she saw Al-Sah-Him tense.

"I was not the one looking behind me Miss Smoak", he said. He stayed close to her and spoke to John and Thea, not taking his intense gave off of her.

"Leave us please." he said. John was hesitant. But Felicity touched his arm gently.

"I will be fine John.", she said. She could handle Mr. Broody.

John and Thea walked away and John gave one more glance back before they rounded the corner.

"I see your smart mouth has a mind of its own this morning." Al-Sah-Him said, keeping within her personal space. She fidgeted a little but did not move away. She was not going to give him the satisfaction.

"You don't intimidate me. Even if you like to think you do."

He leaned down a little closer, their faces just inches apart. "Oh, intimidating you is the last thing I wish to do Miss Smoak. There are many other more pleasurable things I have in mind."

Felicity rolled her eyes and tried not to let him see, the shiver run down her spine. "Well you might want to check with the brunette first.", she said coldly. "What was her name?", she asked coyly.

"Be careful Felicity. Your jealousy is showing.", he smirked and gently stroked his finger down her cheek.

She jerked her face away and grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch me!", she said.

He yanked her forward so she was pressed against him, and he leaned closer, their lips barely brushing. “You can fight this all you want to Felicity. I know you are still angry. But once your anger passes all that will be left is the desire you feel for me. And you will beg for my touch." He gave her a smoldering look before he released her and walked away.

Felicity took a deep breath. Arrogant bastard!

She stalked down the hall to the great chamber for lunch. As she sat down she was still fuming and John looked at her and started to speak. "Don't say a word John.", she quipped.

He gave her a knowing look and then continued to eat. They would talk about it later.

Felicity gathered some food on her plate and ate mindlessly as she thought back over their encounter. He thought he was so irresistible with his blue eyes and chiseled jaw and those muscles. Muscles she knew so well. But one thing he did not count on, was how stubborn she could be, and he was going to find that out quickly.

A smug smile crossed her lips. Oh yes, just wait Mr. Broody!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that.”  
> ― Martin Luther King Jr., A Testament of Hope: The Essential Writings and Speeches

Al-Sah-Him had just gotten to his chambers, his mind on Felicity and how she affected him, when Al-Ghurab approached him and bowed. "My Prince, I am sorry to disturb you but there has been a breach of our lands on the south side. Al-Saheer sent 20 of his men across the border, and has engaged our brethren."

Al-Sah-Him clenched his jaw. "Take five of our best swordsmen and five of our best archers and meet me by the gate." Al-Ghurab bowed in agreement and hurried off to do his bidding. Al-Sah-Him hurried into his room and dressed in his League armor. He would not leave his men to fight this alone. Strapping his quiver to his back he sheathed his sword and grabbed his bow before he hurried out of the room. Al-Saheer's men would pay for crossing onto his lands. They were growing bolder and Al-Sah-Him feared it would not be too much longer before an all out war ensued. They had been receiving threats over the last few weeks that The Thatanos Guild would divulge all of the Leagues secrets and the taunting of such letters had filled him with rage. He met his men by the gate and led them down the path toward the southern border. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days! It has been three days since she had seen him and as much as she loathed admitting it to herself, she missed seeing him. It has been over a week since they had arrived and she thought they would have made progress by now. That they would have seen some of Oliver in him, but she had seen none. She was starting to wonder if maybe they should just give up and go home. She needed some time alone to think, so she headed with her guard toward the gardens. As she turned the corner, she saw him walk in the door and gasped when she saw he was wounded.

Three days of fighting. It had been brutal, but they had finally gained the upper hand again. Al-Sah-Him walked back into the compound, his shoulder bearing the wound of an arrow. One of Al-Saheer's archers had taken him by surprise while he was engaged with another and the arrow had pierced his shoulder. He made his way toward the Lazarus Pit and on his way ran into Felicity heading toward the gardens. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw his wound and despite the fact that she was angry with him, the last thing she wanted was to see him hurting. He stopped and looked away in frustration. He really did not want her to see him hurt. When she drew near, her hand automatically reached toward his shoulder, her eyes softening.

"What happened?" She drew her hand back before she touched him.

"It is a battle wound, nothing more." he gritted out and headed toward the Lazarus Pit. She followed close behind, not one to be dismissed, especially if he was hurt. 

He removed his sword and quiver as he walked into the room, and placed them on the stone wall nearby before he started to remove his shirt. He let out a hiss of pain and then froze when he felt a small hand on his arm.

"Let me help you, please!"

"Felicity, please...."he started to say but when he turned toward her and saw her face, he stopped. She took his shirt and gently pushed it from his shoulders letting is slide down his arms and into her hands. She laid it beside his weapons and gasped when she saw his chest littered with scars. He had been through so much in the time he had been with the League that it took Felicity's breath away. Her hand lightly traced over the scars and Oliver's muscles tensed beneath her touch as he sucked in a breath. Her scent assailed his nostrils and he closed his eyes as she looked up at him. 

"Oh Oliver!" His eyes flew open at the name she used, but before he could correct her, she cupped her hand into the water of the pit and trickled the water over his wound, cleaning the blood away. He gazed down at her with intense longing but she was focused on her task. She still marveled at how the wound started to heal with the touch of the water. Not long after she started to clean it all that was left was a scar. Another testament to his fighting skills. She lightly traced her finger down the line of the scar, and Al-Sah-Him grabbed her wrist. 

He took her hand and laid it flat against his pec, holding it to his body. Felicity glanced up into his eyes and quickly wished she had not. He held her captive with the look in his eyes and suddenly he was kissing her. He kissed her with longing; he kissed her with need; he kissed her with such possessive thoroughness that despite everything, Felicity could not resist. Her hands moved to his face and held his lips to hers as she kissed him with a possessive longing that matched his own and took him by surprise. His hands moved to her waist and pulled her flush against him, his arousal evident as his hips moved against her. She whimpered softly into his mouth as her hands slid up into his hair and she moved her hips against him. Her body ached with need and she gripped his hair tightly. It was shorter then he use to wear it but still the right length that she could tug it gently, all rational thought melting away. She nipped his bottom lip aggressively and felt a twinge of satisfaction as he groaned. His hands tightened on her hips and he pushed his erection against her, silently cursing the clothes that kept him from what he wanted.

Felicity broke the kiss on a gasp, and looked up into his dark blue eyes. They were filled with such desire and lust that she took a step back as reality rushed back to her. She gave him a look of longing and then rushed from the room, away from him. He was affecting her too much. She needed some space. She needed to think. Seeing his wounds, his scars had affected her a lot more than she cared to admit, and the part of her that still loved him, had reared its head with that kiss.

She hurried out to the garden and sucked in a deep breath of fresh air. Oh Felicity, she thought. She knew at that moment she was in way over her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al-Sah-Him watched her go and decided he would give her space for now. His shoulder, despite being healed was sore and stiff, and he was grimy and dirty from battle. He needed a shower. He grabbed his weapons and his shirt and walked to his chambers and as he neared his door Adara stepped out of the shadows. 

"My Prince!” she bowed to him, her low cut blouse showing her cleavage to great advantage. "I was told you were injured and wanted to see if I could be of service to you.” she said seductively, suggestively. Al-Sah-Him looked her over appreciatively. A few days ago, he would have taken her offer with no hesitation. A few days ago he would have sated his desires with her. But that was a few days ago. Now the only woman that he wanted had blonde hair, and blue eyes the color of sapphires. And his sole focus was on claiming her.

"No Adara. You may return to your chamber or to the chamber of another man. I have been tended to.” he opened his door and closed it behind him, dismissing her with a click of the door.

She narrowed her eyes. So the rumors were true. There had been talk that he was taken with the blonde that had shown up a week ago and the fact that he had turned her down, told her the rumor was true. She turned and walked back toward the courtesan’s chambers. That particular problem needed to be dealt with, and soon.

Al-Sah-Him removed his league gear and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the water, he stood beneath the spray and let it wash the grime and blood from his body. He tried to think of his next course of action; their next strategy against Al-Saheer, but his mind kept returning to her. To blonde hair that smelled like the sun, and blue eyes that rivaled the deepest sapphire jewel; a body that was soft and curvy beneath his hands and to lips that were created for sin and pleasure. Felicity!

He shook the thoughts of her away, and walked to his bed naked. Despite the fact she fired his blood he was bone tired. Three days of battle and little sleep had put him into a state of exhaustion and not long after he lay down he was fast asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity knocked on John's door. She needed someone to talk to and she needed someone who would give her an unbiased opinion. For her that had always been Diggle. He had a knack for seeing the truth in a situation and could cut to the heart of a matter with tact and honesty.

John opened the door and when he saw Felicity standing there he opened the door for her to enter with no questions. He motioned for her to take a seat, and sat on the bed, saying nothing as he waited for her to talk.

"I kissed him John!” she said and he sighed. "I kissed him and I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to do more than kiss him."

"Because despite his name. Despite what he calls himself. You love him Felicity. That has not changed.” John said delicately.

"Do you know I was this close...." she held up her thumb and forefinger, “to telling you today that we should just leave. That we had not made any progress in getting through to him and we should just walk away?" John looked at her in surprise but kept silent, letting her talk. She got up and paced. "And now, I can't leave. I couldn't leave if I tried John."

"As horrible as I feel about it, and as much as I hate myself for it, I do love him. Whether he is Oliver Queen or Al-Sah-Him, I love him."

John placed a hand on hers. "Then fight for him Felicity." John said softly.

Felicity nodded and yawned. "Do you mind if I stay here with you tonight?” she asked. He could see she was tired, and he smiled and nodded, as she took off her shoes and crawled onto the bed with her clothes on. He lay down beside her and she placed her head on his shoulder. John was such a dear friend to her, his comfort always made her feel better, and Felicity thought of his words as she fell to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al-Sah-Him showered and dressed the next morning and headed to Felicity's room. He wanted to see her. He needed to see her. He knocked on her door and waited, but she did not answer. He knocked again, but still no answer. He turned to leave, thinking she might already be at breakfast when John's door opened and a tousled, sleepy eyed Felicity emerged. Her clothes were disheveled and she was carrying her shoes. 

Al-Sah-Him felt anger course through his veins and his vision almost blacked. Jealousy shot through him like a cannon as he jumped to an immediate conclusion.

She had slept with John!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So per request, some rough, passionate smut ahead. Eight chapters worth of sexual tension. You have been warned. ;0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this describes Oliver/Al-Sah-Him so very well!
> 
> “I am a forest, and a night of dark trees: but he who is not afraid of my darkness, will find banks full of roses under my cypresses.”  
> ― Friedrich Nietzsche, Thus Spoke Zarathustra
> 
> Also a little funny .gif because it is what we ALL wanted to do to Oliver. Just sayin'!

Felicity woke the next morning and smiled as she looked at John. He was such a big guy and even though he was her best friend he was taking up as little space as possible on the bed so as not to disturb her. She crawled out of the bed and grabbed her shoes and John woke as she headed to the door. He sat up and wiped his eyes, looking her over.

"You good Felicity?” he said, walking to her.

"Yes. Better than I have been in awhile. Thank you John." She gave him a hug and opened the door and as she walked into the hallway she locked gazes with the most furious blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Al-Sah-Him!” she said. But he was not even looking at her his laser gaze was focused right on John, and before she could stop him he had John by the collar and pushed up against the wall. His voice was filled with rage when he addressed her, but his gaze never left John.

"Did you sleep with him?” he said. His voice was filled with quiet rage. She looked at him confused and John tried to hold his temper. It was taking everything he had not to release from Al-Sah-Him's grip and punch him in the face.

"Of course not! I mean I slept with him yes, but I didn't sleep, sleep with him. We didn't have sex!” she said grabbing his arm, trying to pull him away from John. "Let him go!"

John quickly brought his arms up under Al-Sah-Him's and knocked them away, and then took a step back his muscles tensed. "I will allow that one time." John said tightly. He then stepped up to Al-Sah-Him and got in his face. "But if you ever place your hands on me like that again....You will hit the ground." He gave him a measured look before he looked at Felicity and headed back into his room.

Al-Sah-Him turned to Felicity, his anger starting to abate but he grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall to his chambers closing the door behind him. She pulled her arm away and glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?” she said.

He glared down at her. 'I saw you coming out of his room, and I thought you had stayed the night with him."

"And if I had? What business is it of yours?” she glared back. "I seem to recall you telling me, and I quote "It was a means to an end!" She crossed her arms. 'John is my friend, my best friend. What he and I do is none of your business."

Al-Sah-Him was fuming, and her throwing his words back at him was not helping him calm down. He stepped closer to her. She actually saw hurt flash through his eyes before the anger slipped back into place. "YOU are my business Felicity!” he said, his voice cold and clipped.

"I was Oliver Queen's business. Not yours.” she said. Surprise flashed across his face and made his anger deflate, pouring out of him. He gently touched her cheek, his finger stroking lightly down her cheek and he followed the path with his eyes before his gaze returned to her.

"You are mine Felicity. You have been since the moment you stepped foot in this compound." He traced is finger down her other cheek, his eyes drifting across her lips and then back up to her eyes. Felicity looked up at the face that was so familiar to her, and she remembered John's words from last night. She traced a finger across his bottom lip, and he sucked in a breath at her boldness.

"I think you have that wrong. You are mine Al-Sah-Him. You have been since the moment we met." She looked up into his eyes and his look melted her insides and made her body shiver with need of him.

He thought back to the jealousy he had felt when he saw her with John and his hands gripped her face, backing her up, his gaze molten, blazing. Felicity felt the backs of her legs hit the bed and she gripped his wrists with her hands, but did not pull them away.

"We have always belonged to each other Al-Sah-Him", she said softly, her eyes drifting down to his mouth.

Felicity pulled his mouth down to hers and a battle of sexual need ensued. Their lips and tongues clashed as the days of sexual tension came to its peak. She wanted him, and by god she was going to fight for him. He grabbed either side of her shirt and ripped the buttons from their mooring. Buttons flew across the floor but neither one cared. They panted as their hands moved feverishly, removing the barriers of clothing that restricted flesh meeting flesh. Oliver pulled her shirt down her arms and held them to her back with her shirt, pushing her chest toward him.  _Jesus it was like an inferno_. Her body was hot and aching, and she tried to free her hands but he would not allow it. She was his, no matter what his name, and he was going to claim her as his. Their harsh breathing echoed through the room, as his mouth slid down her neck, and he nipped at her shoulders and collarbone, leaving red angry marks, marking her as his.

Felicity tried to press closer to him, her nipples aching, her core throbbing and wet. He held her hands behind her back with one hand and slid his other hand to the small of her back, pulling her hips to his so she could feel his need of her. It was hot, hard and she moaned because it was not quite where she needed it to be.

"You are mine Felicity!” he growled, and her heart raced in response.

He threw her shirt on the floor and started undoing her pants as his mouth slid back up to hers and she kissed him with wanton, sexual need. His scruff slid deliciously across her face, and her hands grabbed his hair, pressing her body as close as she could get to him.

His eyes slid hotly over her lace clad breasts and he reached up and tugged the straps down her arms, bearing her breasts to his intense gaze. He bent her back with her arms behind her causing her chest to arch up and pulled her nipple into his mouth sucking hard. His tongue laved around her breast and she whimpered loudly. He moved his mouth to her other breast and as the cold air hit her body, she squirmed. He was turning her to molten, lava inside and out. Her body was on fire. He tugged her nipple as he let it go, and his intense eyes met hers again.

He pushed her back on the bed and grabbed her panties, pulling them roughly down her legs. When she was naked and lying spread out before him, his body lit on fire, and he quickly removed his clothes, his erection standing up strong and hard. She saw the predatory look in his eyes and backed up on the bed. Oliver had been passionate, but he had never looked at her the way Al-Sah-Him was looking at her and as he crawled up the bed toward her, she almost came out of her skin. Something had unleashed his jealous possessive side and it was hot. He was so intensely sexual that her body responded like it never had before. She could feel her wetness between her legs and she moaned, lifting her hips from the bed, almost begging.

"What do you want Felicity?" He spread her legs so he could move up between them and he slid his hands up her thighs, his thumbs riding along the inside of each one. Her thighs were quivering at his touch, and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. He moved up her body, hovering over her, his hands on either side of her shoulders, and she looked up at him with confidence. She sat up and he sat back on his heels, pulling her onto his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her lips on his earlobe, and she bit down causing him to give a hiss of pleasure as she moved her hips, her slick, wet center sliding along his cock. 

"Do you want me?” she whispered in his ear, and tugged on his earlobe again with her teeth. He growled. He tried to kiss her but she moved her mouth away quickly back to his ear.

"Do you want me?” she asked again, and as he tried to move his hips up, she moved hers away and gripped his hair tightly. A groan of frustration ripped from his lips.

"Do...You....Want....Me?” she asked him again, and his hands moved to her ass and guided her down as he pressed his hips up.

"Fuck yes!” he growled and she was never so glad to be on birth control as she was at that moment. She cried out as he slid into her and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he pulled her on and off him, fucking up into her. His thrusts were hard and deep and everything she had fantasized and desired. She leaned down and bit his shoulder leaving her mark as he continued to fuck her hard. Sounds and cries were spilling from her lips and echoing around the room, and she could hear his groans of pleasure tickling her ears as he moved her body with his hands. 

She swirled her hips as he moved in and out of her hard and fast, and she whispered into his ear, "Who do you belong to Al-Sah-Him?" 

She could feel her orgasm building quickly and she scratched her nails down his back as he hit inside her particularly hard and deep. "Who do you belong to?” she said again squeezing his cock, her inner walls pulsing as she climbed higher and higher. 

He kissed his way toward her ear, pulling and pushing her body on and off him, and as he felt her reach the edge, he whispered into her ear. 'You!"

She catapulted over the edge in an orgasm so hard and intense that her world blacked and she cried out loudly, not caring who heard her screams. Hearing her pleasure and feeling her body convulse around him caused him to thrust up hard and deep, and he held her down on him as he came over and over. He had never felt such intense sexual pleasure and he gripped her tightly to him, as his body shook. A light sheen of sweat covered their bodies their energy spent, but neither one wanted to move or part. He laid her back on the bed and settled between her thighs, still inside of her as he looked down at her in wonder, and she kissed him softly.

"I belong to you too Oliver.” she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Al-Sah-Him heard her use his name. That name that would not go away. That kept creeping back into his world, and he tensed. Felicity felt the change in him after she called him Oliver. He was still between her thighs and he looked at her with an intensity that bordered on a glare. But she was not afraid. She just stared back, and her hand absently stroked down his back. She felt him shiver under her touch and so she lightly traced her fingers down his spine, He jerked in response and grabbed her hands, moving them to either side of her head and held them down.

"What did you call me?", he asked and shifted his hips. 

Felicity blinked and looked up at him innocently, "Oliver!"

He pulled her hands up above her hand and held them there. "You do not seem to realize that I am no longer this Oliver Queen that you so desperately want me to be." he said firmly, and it gave her pause. That was something she had been trying to avoid thinking about. What if he never regained his memory? Could she live with that?

He leaned down and kissed her neck, nuzzling his way to her ear, "I am Al-Sah-Him, The Demon's Head, The Prince." He tugged on her earlobe causing her to buck her hips. "And deep down I think you know this because it was me you claimed in the middle of our passion, not this Oliver." He kissed up her neck, and Felicity tried not to let it affect her, but it was becoming more and more difficult as she felt him hardening again. He released her hand and placed his on either side of her head.

“I want you to say my name!” He pushed his hips up against her, his weight on his hands, his cock pressed between her thighs, his eyes holding hers.

Felicity's hands moved to his hair again as she drew up her knees, cradling his body, his hardness pressing right to her wet center.

"Al-Sah-Him!", she said very softly. He closed his eyes and then thrust up into her, before pulling back out. 

"Again!", he said. HIs voice tight with need.

"Al-Sah-Him!", she whispered again and he thrust into her again, pulling back out. 

"Fuck! Again!", his arms were starting to shake from holding his weight but it was causing him to press deliciously deep inside of her and neither of them wanted to change that.

This time he thrust back in hard when she said, "Al-Sah-Him!", her voice growing louder. And then it was a litany of his name as he started thrusting in and out of her. His name on her lips was the most intoxicatingly, sexual thing he had ever heard. She wasn't saying Oliver, she was saying HIS name and it was driving him crazy.

"Again!!!" he said. She could feel her body racing toward release, and she whispered his name with each thrust, the intensity pushing the word out of her mouth each time. 

She started to explode around him, screaming out his name, and it was all he could take as he exploded with her crying her name at the same time. He collapsed on top of her and her arms and legs fell limp, exhausted. 

He leaned up and gave her a tired grin. "You were right about something Felicity.", he said and kissed her softly.

"I am yours. You claimed me today and I don't ever want to go back." She looked into his eyes and smiled softly. It was like she told John. No matter what his name, she loved him, and that was all that mattered right now. She could deal with the other stuff later.

They both looked up in surprise as they heard a firm knock at the door. Al-Sah-Him got up from the bed, and pulled on his pants. He made sure she was decently covered before he strode over and opened the door.

"My Prince, I apologize for disturbing you but I have some news." Mateo said as he stepped inside.

"Please continue." Al-Sah-Him ordered.

"Our scout has returned with news of the captive." Felicity sat up in the bed. They had news about Barry. "It seems that Al-Saheer does have him and is holding him hostage. Despite the fact the man is a meta human, Al-Saheer planned for that and has dampeners throughout his compound. The man's powers are useless." 

Felicity's eyes widened. She got up from the bed, pulling the bedspread with her. Al-Sah-Him held out his arm to her and she stepped to his side.

"There is more Sir. Our scout was able to discern that they are using the man to make weapons. Chemical weapons for their arrows." he said, giving him a look that spoke volumes.

Felicity felt Al-Sah-HIm stiffen at her side, and she gasped. They were using Barry to make chemical weapons to fight against Oliver and the League?

Al-Sah-Him looked at Mateo. "Have him return and see what else he can find out. We need to know exactly what this chemical is that he is planning to use."

"Yes My Prince!" Mateo backed out of the door and closed it behind him.

"We have to get Barry out of there!" She said and started gathering her clothes. 

"We will Felicity, but there is not much we can do right this second." He grabbed her arms and tugged her to him.

"Why don't we go to the great room and eat some lunch. I know you have to be hungry." He said, holding her close.

Felicity gave him a skeptical look. She knew he was right, but every fiber of her being wanted to go and get Barry out of there.

Al-Sah-Him saw her look, and he cupped her face. "I tell you what? I will send two of my best assassins with the scout. If there is an opportunity I will give them orders to extract him, ok?" Felicity looked at him and nodded. She hugged him tight as a thank you.

"Now, food." he said. Felicity picked up her clothes and threw them on before he took her hand an led her down the hall. Al-Sah-Him sent one of his guards to tell Mateo to send two of their best with the scout and then led Felicity to the great room. Eyes turned their direction as they entered hand in hand and one particular set of eyes turned dark with rage. Adara watched the blonde whore walk in holding Al-Sah-Him's hand and she wanted to rip her eyes out. Her eyes narrowed and she watched with a jealous rage as he leaned down and kissed the blonde before they parted. The woman walk over and sat with her friends as Al-Sah-Him went to sit with his men. Maybe it was time she had a talk with the blonde woman. 

Felicity sat down with John and Thea as they both gave her knowing looks. She kept her eyes down for a moment before she gathered the courage to look them in the eye. 

"While I was with Al-Sah-Him, one of his men came and reported that Malcolm has Barry and is holding him at the Guild's compound. From what they can tell Malcolm is having him create a chemical weapon for them to use with their arrows agains The League."

John and Thea perked up and looked at her in shock. "Al-Sah-Him is going to send two of his best assassins and if they can, they are going to get Barry out of there

John noted that Felicity was not calling him Oliver. Something must have happened while they were together. John blew out a breath. He still had some reservations about Al-Sah-Him, but he was going to keep them to himself for now. It was not what Felicity needed to hear.

Felicity turned to Thea and said softly. "I was with Al-Sah-Him all morning, and I think we need to prepare ourselves for the possibility that he might never regain his memories."

Thea looked at her, but she was not surprised. "Do you think I should talk to him?" Thea asked.

"I don't see why not, but Thea, I need you to be prepared.", she said softly, and placed a hand on Thea's. "He is not he same man we knew, and I am starting to wonder if he ever will be."

Thea nodded, and stood and walked over to Al-Sah-Him. She was going to ask him to walk with her. She wanted to talk to him. She hoped maybe she could get through to him.

Felicity watched Thea approach him and him turn to her. His eyes met Felicity's over Thea's head and he shook his head yes, and then they turned and walked out of the room. 

She prayed Thea could get through to Oliver, but after the intimacy they had shared together, it did not change her feelings. She would be with him regardless.

"You are quiet John. Nothing to say?", she asked as she took a bite.

"I know you love him Felicity, and I know I told you to fight for him." He paused. "Just be careful, ok?"

Felicity smiled at him. "I promise John."

John and Felicity finished their food and as they were being escorted out of the room, Adara approached Felicity. She was not going to wait. She wanted to set the blonde straight and let her know to stay away from Al-Sah-Him. She had ways of making her comply. 

Felicity stopped as the woman she had seen with Al-Sah-Him approached her. John looked back at her but she waved him on. She wanted to hear what the woman had to say. Adara motioned for her to follow her down the hall, and then she slipped into a nearby room. Felicity followed, and gasped as she was shoved down to the floor. She looked to see Adara holding a knife with a lethal gleam in her eyes. Felicity swallowed and got slowly to her feet. She tensed.

Adara approached her with a cold smile and said, "You and I need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity watched Adara cautiously. The man who was guarding Felicity stayed outside the door and Felicity realized they must be working together. 

"What do we have to talk about?" Felicity asked. 

Adara played with the knife and looked up at Felicity. "I will make this short and sweet" Adara said coldly. "You need to leave Al-Sah-Him alone. He is not the man for you. He needs a strong woman who can satisfy his needs and help him lead this League."

"And you think that is you?" Felicity asked keeping her face stoic.

"I know it is me. Al-Sah-Him and I have had a relationship for several years now. I have waited patiently for the day he decides to take a wife, and I will not let some little blonde bitch steal that from me." She moved closer to Felicity holding the knife close to her.

Before Adara could blink, Felicity grabbed her arm and knocked the knife to the floor and she kicked it across the room with her foot. She pushed Adara against the wall, her arm to her throat. Adara's eyes widened in surprise as Felicity looked at her with cold hard eyes. "We need to get something perfectly straight. Al-Sah-Him is mine. He was never yours. And if you come near him or me again, I will make sure he sends you far away from here. Maybe I will have him send you to be Al-Saheer's whore." Felicity said with cold finality. 

Adara's eyes widened with fear. She had heard of Al-Saheer and the stories were not good. Felicity released the woman, and turned and walked out of the room. She turned to her guard. "I hope the sex she gave you was good because when Al-Sah-Him finds out you conspired with her. You won't last ten seconds." She turned and stalked to her room, fuming. The audacity of that woman was too much. She was going to talk to Al-Sah-Him as soon as she could. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thea walked quietly beside Oliver as Felicity's words played over in her head. "Could we sit here?” she asked, indicating a bench close by. He motioned for her to sit before taking the seat beside of her.

Thea looked at him and gave him a shy smile."You know when I was little; I use to follow you all over the place. You were my big brother and I looked up to you. I thought you hung the moon." Her eyes gained a faraway look as she remembered their childhood. Al-Sah-HIm gave her a lost look, his eyes haunted. "When Mom died, a part of me died too. It was hard for me being a teenager and not having a mother. And then you would show up and take me to lunch or out to go shopping, and I felt normal. I felt like someone cared and despite the fact that I missed Mom desperately, you more than made up for her being gone."

Al-Sah-Him shifted uncomfortably on the bench. He could not remember these things she said, but he did not want to interrupt her. It seemed important that she say these things.

Thea turned and faced him. "I see you and I hear your voice and all I see and hear is Oliver or as I called him Ollie." She paused for a moment. "Felicity told me that you were not the same person, and that you might never get your memories back, which means I might never get my brother back." She took his hand and as hesitant as he was to let her hold it he did not pull away. "I love you. You are my brother. You will always be my brother, and if that means I have to call you by another name, then I will do that. But I want you to know I will never stop fighting for you or trying to make you remember. I love you but I can't lose HIM."

Al-Sah-Him looked at her for a moment before he nodded. He didn't know what to say. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before she turned and walked back inside. He sat there for awhile as her words washed over him. This man, this Oliver seemed to be truly loved and had friends. And as much as he would deny it, Al-Sah-Him was envious, and for a moment he wished he could be him.

Felicity entered her chambers and washed her face. She knew it had been stupid to follow Adara, but she knew the kind of woman Adara was and Felicity wanted to stake her claim before things got out of control. She wandered out onto her balcony and looked up at the sky as a soft breeze blew over her face. She closed her eyes and her body clenched as she thought of her morning with him. There was so much of Oliver that had been present but there were things that were parts of him that had not been Oliver. She needed to talk to him and figure out where they would go from here. 

Al-Sah-Him headed back inside and straight for Felicity's chambers. Now that he had her, he was not going to be without her. He wanted her to move into his chamber tonight. He quietly opened the door and saw her standing on the balcony. The wind was blowing her blonde hair and he remembered how soft it was between his fingers. His eyes traveled slowly down over her body, and he felt his blood heat as he thought of how she had felt beneath him; how she had sounded when filled by him; how she had touched him. He walked up behind her and she looked over her shoulder when she heard him. He placed his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. 

"I had a run in with your girlfriend.” she said, but didn't pull away from him.

He frowned and looked down at her. Girlfriend? "The only woman I have is you Felicity."

She turned and gave him an irritated look. Was he playing obtuse? "Your red haired friend. The one I saw you with in the great room."

Al-Sah-Him's eyes widened and then hardened. "What did she say to you?"

"Oh she tried to warn me away from you with a knife. My guard you posted at my door helped her by the way." Felicity said, leaning back against the rail as she looked up at him. 

He turned rigid with anger. "Did she hurt you?" He looked her over, and she smiled tightly.

"No. I was able to get the knife away from her and basically told her that you were mine and if she came near you or me again, you would send her to be Al-Saheer's whore." 

Al-Sah-Him looked at her in surprise and then he did something she did not expect. He started laughing. 

She frowned at him. Why was he laughing?

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh Felicity. I am sure Adara did not know what hit her when you turned the tables on her." He looked down at her with a proud gleam in his eye. "And I love that you were so jealous that you staked your claim on me."

He crowded her against the railing, pressing close to her. "I will take care of Adara, and your so-called guard." His eyes hardened. "They both will be gone by sunrise."

She leaned up and kissed him. "Any other women I need to set straight?" she asked teasingly.

"No. There is no one else. There will be no one else." He promised. And he knew at that moment that his words had never been truer. He would never want another because she was the only woman he desired. "Now, we have more important things to discuss. I want you to move into my chambers with me." 

She looked up at him in surprise. She pushed him back and he took a step back in surprise. "You want me to move into your chambers?"

"Yes. I want you there with me; next to me." He took a step back toward her, but she stepped to the side and took a few steps away. 

"I can't." she said, and turned to look at him. Things were moving so fast. They still needed to get Barry out safe; she had slept with him even though he still did not have his memories and now he wanted her to basically live with him. Things were a little overwhelming. 

"Why not?" He asked and moved closer to her. He was not going to let her move away from him again. Now that he had her, he was not letting her go.

"Oliver, I love you but......" She said before she thought her words through and she saw him freeze. She decided to continue, "But I can't move into your chambers. Not right now." She lifted her chin. She had to be strong on this or she was in danger of losing herself. She would not let that happen.

Al-Sah-Him had felt molten fury whip through his veins when she called him Oliver. He thought they were past that; that she was over him. He stepped right up to her, his eyes glittering with fury. "Say my name Felicity!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. Not this game again.

"No!" She said stubbornly.

"Say my name Felicity!"

She gave him a glaring look. "No!"

Fuck! She was the most stubborn, frustrating woman he had ever met and he knew if he did not leave at that moment he would do something he would regret. So he turned and walked away. Felicity flinched as the door slammed behind him, and she sank down to the ground, leaning against the balcony railing. 

That had been the hardest thing she had done in awhile. Because despite what she said, she WANTED to be with him. She WANTED to wake up next to him. But not right now. She had too much to think about. So she sat on the balcony and let her tears fall as she again thought of her Oliver. The man she had loved and still missed. Their time together had been so brief, but he had branded her heart permanently. 

She thought back to what he had told her about not being that man. Could she really accept that? Could she move forward? As her tears fell she knew the answer and she took a fortifying breath. No. She could not. She could not give up on Oliver. She would not give up on Oliver. At some point she might have to accept that he was both men, but her gut told her that somewhere deep inside, Oliver was still there. 

She stood and wiped her eyes and stripped off her clothes. She was emotionally drained. She just wanted to lie down. She got under her covers and was soon drifting off to sleep, and as the hours passed she slept well into dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al-Sah-Him stormed to Adara's room and not even bothering to knock he walked in, anger radiating off of him. She looked up with fear in her eyes and took a step back. He walked up to her and his tone was ice cold and left nothing to interpretation. "You have crossed the line today Adara. If you so much as look at Felicity with malice in your eyes I will make sure that you are buried so far beneath the ground that even the roots of the tree will not reach you. Do you understand me?"

She nodded and lowered her eyes. "Yes my Prince!" She had not realized how strong the blonde woman was, and now she was regretting her actions. He clearly cared for the woman and would kill anyone who seeked to harm her. She had been very foolish.  Al-Sah-Him turned and walked out of her chambers, slamming the door behind him.

Now he had Felicity's guard to deal with, and his eyes glittered ferociously, his anger and agitation at Felicity still coursing through him. 

He would work it out on the guard. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is so short. But I have another coming tonight so stay tuned.

Al-Sah-Him left, walking away from the man laying dead at his feet. Felicity's guard had not lasted ten seconds with him in sword fight. He handed his sword to Mateo, before saying calmly, "Get rid of him and then I want Adara sent to our men in the field. She can be the field concubine for now." Concubines were sometimes sent with the men into the battle field to help with stress. The women usually stayed at the campsite as the men fought, but always made themselves available to the men when they returned. Mateo nodded and left to do his bidding as Oliver headed to talk to John. John was the closest person to Felicity and maybe it would be in his best interest to get to know him. But as he entered the main hall Al-Ghurab approached him. 

"My Prince, may I have a word?"

Al-Sah-Him nodded and led him into the throne room. He turned to Al-Ghurab, placing his hands behind his back, his stance relaxed. "Speak!"

"I just got a message from our scout that was sent to spy on Al-Saheer. It seems they have not had an opportunity extract the gentleman that is being held there. However, we have word that Al-Saheer is planning an attack of our men tonight at midnight."

Al-Sah-Him grimaced. His talk with John would have to wait. "Gather ten of our new recruits and meet me by the gate. We will leave at sundown."

Al-Ghurab bowed before he turned and headed to the training yard. Al-Sah-Him rubbed his brow. He would see Felicity before left. He walked to her chambers and knocked on the door. She answered and looked at him with a combination of annoyance and longing. 

"May I come in?" he asked politely.

She opened the door further and motioned him into the room. 

"I leave at sundown to go fight Al-Saheer with my men." he said turning to her. "I don't know how long I will be gone but I wanted to make sure you have everything you need before I go."

Felicity looked at him in surprise. He was leaving to go fight? Her chest tightened as she remembered the last time he returned from battle with the arrow wound. She involuntarily took a step toward him. She wanted to ask him not to go, to tell him to stay, but she did not feel she had the right. Al-Sah-Him saw her start to say something, but she stopped. He walked over and gently cupped her face with his hands. "Don't worry Felicity. I will come back to you." She raised her hands and placed them on his wrists her grip growing tight. She couldn't say anything so she reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. She softly touched his lips with hers and she felt a sigh release from him. His hands gripped her face, and he immediately took control of the kiss, his lips and tongue making her ache as the kiss deepened with each stroke of his lips. 

"May I come to you when I return?” he asked softly. She knew what he asking her and she could not say no. 

"Yes!” she whispered as she leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Will you call me by my name before I go?" he asked with slight hesitation, but a need so overpowering she could not resist him.

She placed her hands on his face and kissed his forehead.

"Al-Sah-Him!" 

She kissed his eyes. "Al-Sah-Him!"

Then she softly kissed his lips. "Al-Sah-Him!" A shudder of such intense longing struck him that he gripped her hips tightly and laid his forehead to hers.

"You are everything Felicity.” he said. Then he kissed her hard, and turned and walked out. 

Felicity's eyes teared up as she thought of him leaving; of him fighting; of him injured where she could not get to him. She could not stand the thought. She pulled on her tennis shoes, and hurried out the door. Luckily he had not set up a new guard for her so getting away was easy. She moved quietly down the hall and she saw some of his men heading out the side door toward the front gate. She stayed out of sight as she saw Al-Sah-Him approach them. He looked magnificent in his League gear and Felicity felt her body tighten with need. He would be ok; she would make sure of it.

She stayed a distance behind them as they headed to their southern border. The terrain was rocky and uneven, and she soon found herself getting tired. They had been traveling for over an hour. Surely they would stop soon to rest? A few minutes later they did stop and she leaned against a nearby tree trying to catch her breath. As she closed her eyes she felt a knife to her throat. 

"Do Not Move", the voice said. It was deep and guttural and she froze.

Abd Al-Rahid had been following The League since they left their stronghold and it was shortly after they left that he had noticed the young lady following them. He smiled as he thought of the reward Al-Saheer would give to him for capturing her, and he approached quietly as soon as they stopped. 

Felicity looked up in fear a scream lodging in her throat. She thought for a moment about screaming but she knew the man would kill her before Al-Sah-Him or his men could reach her, so she kept quiet. The man before her grinned an almost ghostly grin, and then he hit her hard. She whispered Al-Sah-Him's name as she blacked out.

Al-Rahid picked the woman up over his shoulder and moved back into the trees and headed toward The Guild. 

Al-Saheer would reward him handsomely he thought, and he quickened his step.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity woke slowly, her head aching as she looked around and right into the eyes of Al-Saheer. He was watching her with interest from the other side of a set of bars and as she slowly sat up, she realized she was in a windowless cell. 

"Welcome back to the real world Miss Smoak." he said with a smile that did not reach his eyes. "I expected to see you but not quite this soon." He walked over to the bars and stared down at her. "Word is you have become Al-Sah-Him's whore."

She glared at him. "Where is Barry?"

He laughed coldly. "Oh Mr. Allen is hard at work right now. You might get to see him later. In the meantime I want you to just sit tight my dear. I expect that once Al-Sah-Him realizes that you are missing he will come for you right away. In fact, I am counting on it." He said the last part with such evil intent that Felicity caught her breath. He was going to use her to lure Al-Sah-Him to a trap. 

She lunged toward him, but the chains held her fast. "He will kill you!” she said coldly, almost smugly.

Al-Saheer laughed. "I can see why Al-Sah-Him bedded you. You are feisty.” he leered. He started to walk away but then turned back to her at the last minute. "I would get comfortable Miss Smoak, because you are going to be here for awhile."

He turned and walked off and Felicity tried in vain to free her hands. But they were chained tight. She finally slumped to the floor. 

"I am so sorry Oliver!” she said softly before she passed out again. 


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity was not sure how long she was out. But when she woke up her head was still throbbing. The guy had landed a good one across her cheek and she was sure it had left a bruise. Felicity thought back over her actions. What had she been thinking? Had she thought at all? In her mind she realized her only thought had been that Oliver, her Oliver, was going to battle, and he was going up against a man who was working on chemical weapons to kill Ras Al Ghul and The League. She was not going to let him go alone. In her mind she had not thought, she had just reacted. She wanted to be there; she had needed to be there. Because if something happened to him before she was able to tell him she loved him, it would have destroyed her. Was it her best plan? No. But she was not sorry. Because now she could hopefully help Barry and she had an idea of how she could do just that.

Felicity stood and walked to the bars, calling out to the guard. "I would like to speak to Al-Saheer please." she said.

The guard looked at her quizzically, and then walked away. Hopefully he would come back with Al-Saheer in tow. 

Merlyn's jaw clenched when the guard told him Felicity wanted to talk to him. He really did not want to deal with her right now, but he walked to her cell anyway. 

"Miss Smoak, I do not like being summonsed.” he said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I have a deal for you.” she said, walking to the bars. "You let me see Barry and I will help him."

Merlyn looked at her in surprise. What was the blonde genius up to? Of course he would like to have her working for him. With the two of them working it would get done faster. But she was up to something.

Felicity saw the hesitation in his eyes and she approached him. "I just want to see Barry Merlyn."

He considered for a moment before he agreed. "Ok You can see him. But you will keep up your end of the bargain Miss Smoak. You will see him when you are helping him." He turned to the guard. "Take her to the lab." He said and walked away.

The guard came into her cell and released her chains, and with a knife at her back pushed her down the hall. She looked around as she walked, trying to see where she was going and where she had been. It might come in handy later. The man pushed her toward a doorway and when she entered the room, Barry looked up in surprise. Felicity rushed to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Barry!!"

"Felicity!! What the hell are you doing here? And how did you get here?" He looked around perplexed.

"I followed Oliver to the border, and one of Merlyn's men caught me.", she said and grimaced. "But don't worry. As soon as he and John realize I am gone, they will come, for both of us!"

She looked around the room in shock. "I told Merlyn I would help you if he let me see you."

"Felicity, do you realize what he is having me do? He has me creating chemicals that the guild can use in their weapons to destroy The League."

"Why is he doing this?" she asked. 

"I don't know Felicity, but I do know that the stuff he has had me working with is deadly. If Oliver and The League get hit with this stuff, they do not stand a chance."

She moved closer and whispered. "Is there a way we can sabotage it without him knowing?"

"I have thought of that. He tests every single vial. I have not been able to figure out a way to do that." he sighed.

Felicity blew out a breath and looked at Barry. John and Oliver had better get there quick.

 

**Two Days Later**

It had been two days of battle. Two days away from Felicity and Al-Sah-Him entered the compound exhausted. He headed for her room, his body thrumming with excitement at getting to see her again; to hold her. As he neared her room, he could hear John yelling. He walked up as one of his guards approached him. 

"My Prince. Mr. Diggle has been asking to speak to you since yesterday."

Al-Sah-Him sighed. He really did not want to deal with John right now but he was being awfully loud. He needed to find out what was going on with him.

He approached and knocked on John's door and it flew open. John dragged him into the room by his shirt and shoved him up against the wall, his eyes furious.

"Where is she?” he yelled, gripping Al-Sah-Him's shirt tightly. John pushed him against the wall again. "Where is Felicity?"

Al-Sah-Him looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

John kept his grip tight. He would kill him if he had hurt her. "We have not seen her in two days, so I am going to ask you again. Where is she?" John's voice was cold and clipped.

Al-Sah-Him broke his hold and immediately headed to her chambers. He threw open the door and found it empty. HIs stomach dropped as he turned to John.

"What do you mean you have not seen her for two days?"

John looked at him seeing he was confused and truly did not know she was missing. "She has not been to any of the meals and Thea and I have checked her chambers several times. She has not been seen for two days."

Al-Sah-Him felt rage fill his body from head to toe, he barked for the guard outside. "I want all of the guards to be in the throne room in five minutes." He growled and headed down the hall. John followed close behind and watched as the men walked into the room and lined up. Al-Sah-Him's gaze was deadly as he looked out over his men and his voice was scarily calm. "Miss Smoak is missing. You have two minutes to tell me what you know before I start killing each one of you." He pulled out his sword and walked to the first man.

John stood back and crossed his arms over his massive chest, looking at each man. He was not normally one for violence just for violence sake but this was Felicity they were talking about. He would get her back with whatever means necessary.

Al-Sah-Him was about to have the first man kneel when Mateo came running into the room. "My Prince!"

Al-Sah-Him turned to him. "Make this quick Mateo!” he said. He wanted to get back to finding Felicity.

"This just came for you my Prince.” he said and handed him a scroll. Al-Sah-Him unrolled it and the words on the paper hit him with the force of a sledgehammer. _Fuck!_

_"It seems I have something or should I say someone you desire. Miss Smoak is a beautiful woman; I can see why you bedded her. Come to the Guild's compound by midnight tonight or both she and the Allen kid will be die by my hand."_

It didn't have to be signed for Al-Sah-Him to know that Al-Saheer had Felicity. He turned to John and John could see it in his eyes before he even spoke. 

"Al-Saheer has Felicity, and if I don't meet him by midnight tonight, he is going to kill her.", his voice was tight with rage. 

"You are not going after her without me." John said. 

Al-Sah-Him dismissed his guards before he approached John. "What fighting experience do you have?"

John smirked. "You and I use to train together Oliver. I might not be quite as good with a sword, but I can kick your ass on a good day."

Al-Sah-Him tensed when he heard him call him Oliver but he did not complain. He needed his help tonight to bring her home safe. 

"Then follow me!" He said, and turned and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Into the darkness they go, the wise and the lovely. ”  
> ― Edna St. Vincent Millay

John followed Al-Sah-Him to the weapons room, and as they passed the corridor that led to their chambers Thea walked up.

"I have been looking for you everywhere.” she said, looking at John. "Does he know where she is?" She looked at Al-Sah-Him, who had stopped and was waiting for John.

"Yes. It seems Malcolm somehow got her." Thea looked at him in shock. "But how??"

"We don't know. We are going after her now.” he said and turned to follow Al-Sah-Him.

"Not without me your not.” Thea said, following them. They both stopped and turned to her. John stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thea, let us handle this. It's too risky for you to be involved."

"John he is my father. He won't hurt me. And you might need me to reason with him."

Al-Sah-Him looked at her with surprise. "Al-Saheer is your father?"

Thea nodded uncomfortably. "Not by choice, I assure you." He walked over to her and looked down at her. "Do you know how to use any weapons?"

She nodded and gave him a non-chalant shrug of her shoulders. "Only the sword and archery. Malcolm taught me well." He looked unsure.

"Don't worry Oliver. I hate him. All I want is to get Barry and Felicity out of there."

He looked at the stubborn set of her jaw and the determination in her eyes and then looked at John. "She will come with us." He then turned and walked down the hall. John and Thea walked close behind as he turned and went into a large room. The walls were lined with swords of every size and shape and daggers lined tables along the back wall. There was a tall cabinet filled with arrows and quivers were placed nearby. Thea walked over to a wall filled with several sizes of bows and lightly touched one that was near to her size.

"Thea, choose your weapons from the swords and bows. John, follow me." Al-Sah-Him led him over to a wooden table and pulling out the drawer John saw guns of every size and caliber.

"Damn!” he said lightly as he his eyes looked over the weapons. He pulled out a Baretta 92 and held it in his hands before putting it into the waistband of his pants. He then grabbed a Glock 17. He was ready.

Al-Sah-Him placed his sword in its sheath, grabbed two daggers that he hid in his League attire, and then grabbed his bow, quiver and some arrows. He looked at John and Thea. "Let's go!" He walked down the hall to the entrance and his best men were waiting and they all headed out the door. Malcolm would not know what hit him!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity and Barry worked slowly as they tried to drag out their work. It had been two days since she arrived and so far they had not seen Al-Sah-Him or his men. Maybe she did not mean as much to him as she thought. Maybe he didn't care that she was gone. 

The door opened and Malcolm walked into the room, a smug smile sitting on his lips. "Well Al-Sah-Him and his men should be arriving any minute now. How are those poisons coming?"

He walked over and picked up a vial. Felicity quickly grabbed it and gave him one that she had been holding. "I am still working on that one, but here is one that is complete." Malcolm took an arrow from his quiver and dipped the tip in the vial. He set the vial down and before Barry could warn Felicity he aimed the arrow and hit the guard at the door. The guard went down instantly. Malcolm walked over and felt his pulse. He was dead. Felicity had switched the vial back with the one she was holding before Malcolm picked it up. 

"Good job. Now keep up the good work and you both live." He took the vial she had switched out and left. 

Felicity let out a deep breath. "Sorry I couldn't warn you." Barry said. "He seems to like testing the poison on his guards." 

"At least he didn't test it on us.” she said. "Since he has the placebo vial Oliver and the League should be safe for now. However as soon as Malcolm figures out we switched the serum, he is going to be livid."

She just prayed that Al-Sah-Him and his men got to her and Barry before Malcolm did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John and Thea followed close behind Oliver and his men as they approached the Guild's compound. The skirmishes along the way had been small, so John felt confident that Malcolm had his men with him. This would not be an easy extraction. As they neared the gates Al-Sah-Him turned to John and Thea. 

"I want you two to go and find Felicity and your friend Barry and get them out! My men and I will take care of Malcolm."

"No Oliver! I am going with you." Thea said. "If my Father see's me then it will give you an advantage."

"No Thea! You are not going to see Malcolm." John said. 

Thea turned to John and took him to the side. "Look John, I appreciate you looking out for me, but he is my Father. I cannot let him hurt Ollie. Despite the fact he does not remember, he is still my brother."

John looked at her closely and he could tell by the look in her eyes that he could not talk her out of it.

"Fine! But be careful! Felicity would have my hide if anything happened to you.” he said and hugged her tight.

"Go get Felicity!" Thea said. John looked at her and then Al-Sah-Him and headed out with two of Oliver's men.

Thea walked over to Al-Sah-Him and smiled. "Lead the way big brother."

Al-Sah-Him motioned to his men and several moved ahead and through the gates. They moved quietly behind them and soon were at the doors to the compound. They entered slowly and quietly and divided up, moving down the corridors. Al-Sah-Him, Thea and several of his men took the corridor to the right and soon came to big room. It was obviously used for eating, and they moved in quickly with weapons drawn. There were a few guards lingering around and they disposed of them quickly. Al-Sah-Him started toward a door to the left when a voice boomed out from behind them. Al-Sah-Him and Thea turned quickly at the sound of Malcolm's voice.

"It's about time....." he started to say, but then he saw Thea. His face turned bright red, and she stepped forward, her eyes lit with anger.

"Where is Felicity?” she asked her bow and an arrow nocked and ready to fly.

"Thea! I wasn't expecting you.” he said, giving her a soft look. 

"Exactly, Father! That is why I came. Now where is Felicity?" she said, her voice hard and cold.

Malcolm looked at Al-Sah-Him with a deadly stare, "Using children in the League now I see."

Al-Sah-Him ignored his remark and kept his eyes on Malcolm. "Where is Felicity?" he asked coldly.

Malcolm smiled. "Wow did you two rehearse that line? She is taking care of some business for me and my men." Malcolm reached for one of his arrows, but Thea lifted hers and aimed.

"Don't touch it DAD!!” she said sarcastically. "Or this arrow goes in your chest."

Malcolm smirked. "You are strong Thea. I always knew you were strong." He looked behind them and nodded and before they could respond the guards let their arrows fly. One hit Al-Sah-Him in the leg and the other hit him in the chest. He fell quickly and Thea turned and fired her arrow, but Malcolm was gone. She rushed to Al-Sah-Him's side, and checked his breathing. He was still alive but his breathing was shallow.

"Hang on Ollie. Please!" she begged. "I love you, and I am not going to lose you."

She ordered his men to take him home and get him some medical attention. They looked at her and only hesitated for a moment before they grabbed him up and headed back to the League compound. Thea took a deep breath before she moved out of the room.

She was going to find Malcolm herself, and then she was going to kill him!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John moved quickly down the hallway checking each room as he moved; his gun drawn and his eyes focused. He finally came to the lab and seeing Barry and Felicity alone, he entered quickly.

"John!!!" Felicity flew to him and hugged him tight. 

"Listen guys, we don't have a lot of time. Oliver and Thea are taking care of Malcolm so we need to move. Now!" Oliver's men kept on eye on the door as they quickly left the room. John led them back the way he had come, and soon they were outside and heading to the gate. When they got close John stopped them as he looked back. "Listen, you guys go on ahead, I need to make sure Thea is ok."

Felicity and Barry nodded and Felicity gave him one more hug before they headed into the woods and out of sight. As soon as they were gone John moved quickly back towards the door and down the hall the direction he had seen Thea and Oliver go earlier. He was not going to leave without Thea.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Al-Sah-Him came to as his men settled him onto a cot that was set up in a tent near the border. He ordered the physician to remove the arrows. He was lucky he had worn all of his league armor. The arrows had penetrated but only superficially. He was going to return to the Guild compound and surprise Merlyn. He would not be expecting him. The physician worked quickly and soon Al-Sah-Him was back on his feet. He grabbed his weapons and his men and headed back. He would not let Merlyn surprise him again.

John moved quietly through the halls. He dispatched any guards that he came across quickly and moved toward the end of the hallway. Glancing into the last door, he saw Merlyn standing there, and Thea had him in her sights. Her bow was drawn and her eyes were hard and set. She was pissed. He moved in quickly behind Merlyn, keeping his gun trained on him. His eyes flashed with anger when he heard Thea's words.

"You shot my brother!" Thea's voice was cold and angry.

Merlyn shrugged. "He was in the way. I need access to the Lazarus Pit and if I got rid of him, then I could take over the League and it would be at my disposal."

John's eyes narrowed. "Why do you need access to the pit?"

"The woman I love is dying. I need it to bring her back once she has passed." Merlyn looked at them both as his frustration started to show through.

"I'm sorry _Dad_! But there is no way in hell you are getting near that pit. Not while Oliver still has breath in him." Thea said and gripped her bow harder.

"He won't survive those arrows Thea. They were laced with poison." Malcolm said, and he smirked. Thea drew back her arrow but John stopped her. 

"Thea don't! Oliver wouldn't want you to do this, and Merlyn might be bluffing. He's not exactly trustworthy." John said coldly. Thea thought for a moment before she lowered her bow.

"Let's go Merlyn." John said, pointing toward the door. As they headed down the hallway, John kept a steady hand on his gun. Merlyn was sneaky and if he got away there was no guarantee they would find him again. They turned the corner and Malcolm looked around at the men lying at his feet. His men. The Guild's men. He looked up as he heard a voice that he had hoped he had silenced.

"Take him!!" It was Al-Sah-Him. He was limping slightly but looked unhurt and Malcolm gave him a cold stare as the League men grabbed him.

"That bitch!" Merlyn said. Damn, Felicity and Barry had tricked him. 

"You won't hold me for long. The Guild WILL come for me." Malcolm said, before he was led off down the hall.

Thea ran over and hugged Al-Sah-Him. He paused only a moment before he slowly put his arms around her. Despite the fact that he still could not remember being her brother he had grown fond of the young lady.

John walked over and looked at him. "Good to see you up and moving about man. I was worried when Malcolm said you were shot."

Al-Sah-Him released Thea and looked at John. "League gear." He said with smirk.

John was impressed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity paced by the front door of the compound as Barry sat nearby and fussed. "Come on Felicity. They will be fine. Why don't you just relax?"

"I will not relax until I see John and Thea in front of me. And Oliver too.” she said reluctantly. While they had been waiting she had filled Barry in on everything that was going on with Oliver or rather Al-Sah-Him. She was hoping he would get an opportunity to speak to Oliver tonight when he returned. Maybe he could jog his memory. But it needed to be tonight. Now that Barry was away from the dampeners, his powers had returned and he was planning on leaving the next morning and heading back to Central City.

Time had passed and they still had not returned so Barry finally convinced her to retire to her chambers. He went with her and they talked as they waited. She felt like it was an eternity. She hoped they were all ok.

Hearing a commotion in the hall a few hours later, Felicity jumped up and ran to the door throwing it open. She sighed in relief when she saw John and Thea and ran out hugging them both tightly.

"We got Merlyn.” John said stepping back and shaking Barry's hand. "Glad you are ok, man."

"Thank you guys for coming for me." He said and hugged Thea.

Felicity looked around and glanced back at John. "Where is Oliver?"

John paused before he spoke. "He was injured when he and Thea confronted...." but he did not get a chance to finish. Felicity raced down the hall to his chambers and opened the door. Al-Sah-Him was standing with his back to her in only his pants and he turned, his eyes cold when he heard the door open.  He relaxed a little when he saw it was Felicity. He limped to the bed and sat down wincing only slightly as she closed the door and walked over to him.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She could tell the wounds were not bad, but they had required stitches.

"Malcolm surprised me from behind when Thea and I confronted him. Luckily I had worn all of my League gear this time." He said and scooted back on the bed. "They are superficial. Nothing to worry about."

Felicity reached the bed and sat down facing him. Her eyes roamed his chest as he leaned against the headboard, and she moved closer to him, sitting on her knees by his side. He reached for his shirt, but she took it away from him and threw it on the floor.

"Don't ever hide from me Oliver.” she said softly. He looked at her in surprise and for the first time he did not stiffen when she called him Oliver.

"They do not bother you?" he asked, watching her closely.

She scooted closer and placed her hand over the scar where the arrow had pierced him only last week. "They are a part of you Oliver. They are a testament to your bravery and the skill you possess in combat. Why would that bother me?"

He took her hand and tugged her to his chest. "You bother me Felicity. Everything about you bothers me." He turned her quickly so she was lying on the bed and he settled his body over hers. opening her thighs so he could rest his hips between them. "You make me want to lose control Felicity. Do you know what that is like for a man like me? Control is a part of my every day. I dream about you...." he said, and pushed his hips against her. She shifted under him, her nipples growing hard in excitement. "I think about you..." he pushed his hips against her again and she could not help but moan.”I want you so bad that my body grows hard just thinking about you." He shoved his hips forward and the friction hit her in just the right spot. She lifted her hips and her mouth opened in a gasp.

"The other night you asked me if I wanted you." he whispered into her ear, his breath hot and insistent. He slid her hands up over her head and thrust against her again. "But tonight's question is do YOU want me?" She could feel his hard erection pressing into her center and she tried to move against it, but he moved his hips away. She whined at the loss. "Tell me you want me!” he said. He held her hands as his other slid up under her shirt, and cupped her breast over her bra. The friction of his hand against her hard nipple caused her to moan and move her hips. So he removed his hand. 

"Tell me how bad you want me Felicity!" He slid that hand down and between her legs, and he could feel how wet she was through her pants. "I can feel you want me. Your body is begging for me."

His words, his hands, everything was slowly turning her inside out. She opened her lust filled eyes and looked into his and he caught his breath. "I want you Oliver, Al-Sah-HIm, whatever you want me to call you. I want you so bad my body is aching for you." she said and shifted her hips. He let her rub against him, and she sighed and moaned at the same time. He felt so very good.

He stood from the bed and took off his pants, pushing them to the floor. Then he grabbed her legs and pulled her roughly to the edge of the bed, his hands making quick work of her pants. He tugged them off with her panties and she was naked from the waist down. Felicity was so turned on that she unbuttoned her shirt and pushed her bra out of the way, cupping her breast in her hand as she looked at him. And then she squeezed and the moan went straight to his cock. He motioned for her to move up the bed and she shuffled back against the pillows as he followed her up and again gripped her hands in his. He moved them up and looked down at her with such complete desire and need that Felicity's hips bucked. He didn't try to kiss her; he leaned down and sucked her nipple into his mouth. Felicity cried out as his flat tongue moved over the sensitive peak. He sucked hard on her nipple and then let go, whispering into her ear. "Hold onto the headboard!"

Her hands went back and gripped the slats of the headboard as he moved back and looked at her. Her eyes were blown, her hair spread out over the pillow, her chest heaving, her body naked from the waist down, and he pulled her legs up around his waist before he leaned forward and slid into her balls deep. He stopped and she tried to move her hips but he would not let her, his hands gripped them tightly.

"Who do you belong to Felicity?” he asked, his words echoing hers from their first night.

She just moaned. He pulled out and thrust back in hard.

"Who do you belong to Felicity?” his voice was growing tight from having to hold back, but he wanted her to say the words. She tried to move her hips again, but he still woudl not let her. She bit her lip. She wanted to hold out as long as possible.

He pulled out and thrust back in again, "Who do you belong to Felicity?"

She couldn't stand it anymore and she leaned forward as far as her arms would let her and whispered, "You!" 

That one word unleashed everything he was feeling and he started to thrust hard, fast and deep. Again and again and again. He still did not kiss her and she opened her eyes watching him chase his release. She gripped the headboard hard, so her head would not bang against it and tightened her legs around him. Moans, sighs, grunts and the sounds of their bodies meeting filled her ears and she could feel that deep coiling tingle starting in her chest. She moved against him and as his thrusts grew almost frantic, he reached down and touched her clit. She detonated like an atomic bomb. Her walls pulsed, her body shuddered and her legs trembled as she came hard. Al-Sah-Him thrust harder and came inside of her with a cry of her name on his lips. His release was long and hard and he finally collapsed on top of her as his body trembled. 

"I belong to you too Felicity.” he said against her neck, and she hugged him close. _Yes he did!_


	15. Chapter 15

Felicity stirred as they both had dozed off, and she stretched her arms above her head. She was so deliciously sore that she could not help the smile that crossed her lips. Her connection to Oliver had always been strong, and their lovemaking had always been amazing. But there was such a primal side to him as Al-Sah-Him, and Felicity would be lying if she said she didn't like it. She loved it! She had always been a strong, independent woman, but Al-Sah-Him's possessive nature stirred something deep inside her. She knew he was not that way to be disrespectful to her. It was just his way. 

She leaned over and kissed his chest as he stirred and soon she was looking into his blue eyes. Those eyes held her soul like nothing else. 

"So, I need to ask you a favor Oliver."

He looked at her wearily. She was calling him Oliver, but he didn't tense up when she did and he was growing use to hearing the name from her lips. There was a familiarity there that had not been there before. He couldn't explain it, he just felt it.

"What do you need?” he asked and sat up against the headboard. Felicity sat up next to him, holding the comforter over her chest. 

"I want you to go talk to Barry.” she said. 

He looked at her in surprise. "Why would you want me to talk to him?"

"Because he was a close friend of yours and I am hoping that by talking to him it might jar your memory."

Al-Sah-Him sighed. "If it will make you happy, then I will do it.", he said, and Felicity looked at him in surprise.

"What?” he asked at her look.

"I was expecting you to fight me on this.” she said, honestly.

"I am slowly learning that it is futile to argue with you Miss Smoak.", he said, and pulled her to his chest. "Plus I would much rather ravish you over and over." He leaned down and kissed her neck and she laughed as it tickled. She climbed onto his lap and placed her arms around his neck.

"You go and talk to Barry, and you can ravish me for the rest of the night.” she said. 

That was all he needed to hear. He picked her up off of his lap and set her aside as he started to get dressed. She grinned at his eagerness, and when he was fully clothed he leaned over her, pressing her back into the mattress.

"Do not move Felicity! Because when I get back, I am going to make you scream my name until every guard in this compound knows who you belong to.” he said with such intense possessiveness that Felicity shivered in delight. He backed off the bed and walked to the door. He gave her one last look before he exited, closing the door behind him. He was changing; Felicity could see it and feel it. She prayed his meeting with Barry would jar his memory. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barry had been shown to a room by one of The League guards and he jumped slightly when he heard a knock at the door. He was surprised to see Oliver standing on the other side, and he said nothing as he moved back opening the door to let him enter.

Barry looked at him nervously. "What do I call you?" he asked.

"Felicity said that you were my friend. So you can call me Oliver. But I should tell you I don't have any memories from that time in my life." He gave Barry a curious look. "You mean nothing to me."

Barry nodded his head, "That is fair, Oliver."

Oliver walked around him and looked at him with open curiosity. "So you are a meta human."

Barry nodded. "Yep. My super power is speed.” he half joked. "Malcolm must have had some dampeners with him and in his compound because the entire time I was there my powers were useless." He grinned. "You use to tease me about my speed. I personally think you were jealous but...”

"I was not jealous of you Barry...” Oliver huffed before he even thought about what he was saying. 

Barry looked at him in surprise. Oliver frowned. Those words had flowed so easily from his mouth. Could he be remembering?

"Did Felicity tell you that you shot me in the back with arrows?"

Oliver looked at him surprised. "You were trying to teach me a lesson. It stuck by the way. No pun intended." Barry said, and laughed. Barry went on to tell him about how they met and Oliver shifted uncomfortably as he felt old feelings of jealousy stir within him. He knew deep in his gut that he had not been jealous of Barry's speed, so what was making him feel jealousy? Then Barry told him. Felicity!

Oliver's eyes narrowed as he had thoughts of seeing Barry with Felicity, standing close by her side, them dancing. He didn't like those images and he pushed them away.

"You were in my wedding too." Barry said. Oliver looked at him as if he were deep in thought. "Look, you should know that I am heading back home tomorrow. But I wanted you to know that you are my friend. You will always be my friend, and if you ever need me, all you have to do is ask." Barry said and slapped him awkwardly on the shoulder.

Oliver looked at him intensely as if he was trying to remember, before he turned and walked to the door. He stopped and turned to Barry.

'Stay safe Barry." he said before he turned and walked out. 

Oliver's mind was becoming clouded. He had all of these thoughts jumbled inside of his head and it was making his head ache. He needed some time alone so he headed to his spot in the garden. Barry had seemed so familiar to him. He felt almost like a big brother to the kid and those feelings were making him uncomfortable. He knew that Felicity wanted him to remember, and if he was honest, a part of him wanted to as well. But he had obligations to the The League and nothing was going to change that. This place had become his home, and that was something that his friends needed to understand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malcolm paced in his cell. He couldn't stay here while the woman he loved was dying. He needed to get back to her and back to The Guild. Maybe then they could regroup and come up with a new plan of attack. He paused as he thought of Thea. She was growing into such a fierce, beautiful, strong woman. He was proud of her. He knew that she would have killed him if John had not interfered and it made him proud. He walked to the bars of his cell as a guard approached, and he recognized the man as one of his spies. 

"Al-Saheer. I bring news from The Guild. We have plans to break you out of here, but we need some time to regroup our men." he whispered. "We ask that you be ready to go in 3 days."

"Three days?! Are you kidding? Al-Sah-Him will have my head on a platter by tomorrow!” he seethed.

"Three days is the best we can do. A lot of our men were injured during the skirmish with The League. They need to build back up their strength."

Malcolm grimaced. "Fine, but please, get a message to Mara for me. Tell her that I will be back by her side as soon as I can."

The man nodded and walked away quickly. It was dangerous for them to be seen talking. So their communication would have to be limited but they would get Al-Saheer out of his prison.

Three days. He had to survive three days. That might be easier said than done. But it had to be done. He had to return to Mara and be there for her. But more importantly, he needed to get access to the Lazarus Pit. 

He was not going to lose her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Look at how a single candle can both defy and define the darkness.”  
> ― Anne Frank
> 
> I wanted this chapter to only be about Al-Sah-Him/Oliver and Felicity. Enjoy!

Felicity waited for Oliver to return but when he didn't, she threw her clothes on and walked out into the hallway. She looked at the guard at her door. "Have you seen Al-Sah-Him?" she asked him.

"The Prince is in the garden Miss.", he said. Felicity thanked him and headed down the hallway. Had something happened? She walked outside and saw Oliver sitting on a bench, his head in his hands. She watched him for a moment before she walked over and sat next to him, putting her arm through his and placing her hand over his hands.

"Hey!” she said softly. "Everything ok?"

Oliver looked up at her with tortured eyes and she gasped. "I'm remembering Felicity!” he said softly. She tried to pull him to her but he stood abruptly and pulled away from her. "I am remembering. I remembered Barry. I remembered John and Thea, and......" he looked at her with pain in his eyes. "I remember you."

"Oliver!" She stood to approach him but he held up his hand to keep her back.

"Don't come near me Felicity. How can you even bear to look at me? I slept with another woman with you just down the hall." His voice sounded so pained that she could not stand it. She stood and looked at him. She had really tried to forget that, but now that he was bringing it up she could not ignore it.

"Yes....you did. And even now the thought of it makes me physically sick." she said, keeping her distance. "You were so cold. So matter of fact about it."

He felt his gut clench at her words. He had hurt her deeply. He could hear it in her voice. 

"But that is in the past.” she said softly.

"I am so very sorry Felicity!” he gasped. 

Oliver's head was throbbing by now as more and more memories flooded into his mind. He had memories of meeting John, of seeing Thea when she was just a toddler, of making love to Felicity. Of telling her he loved her. Of his parents deaths. Of Tommy's death.

His eyes were wide as the memory of loving her filled all of the dark places inside of him. She walked toward him slowly and he looked at her with a combination of wonder and stark pain. "I left you." he said barely above a whisper. 

She placed her hands on his face, holding his gaze to hers. "But I came for you." she said.

His hands lifted and gripped her face as he looked at the woman he loved more than life itself. "How could I have left you?"

Her eyes teared up as she gave him a tremulous smile. "You didn't have a choice Oliver."

"Thea!” he whispered softly.

HIs head was pounding and he felt weak as the flood of memories continued. He faltered and Felicity quickly helped him to the bench. He leaned forward and gripped his head in his hands as the pain intensified. Felicity started to grow worried. Something was happening to Oliver and he was in pain. She could see it in the tension of his body. She stayed by his side keeping her hands on him, touching him. He stayed like that for awhile, the memories almost becoming overwhelming. But eventually he stood to his feet, and Felicity took his hand and led him back inside. He followed her willingly and she opened the door to his chambers, leading him to the bed. Closing the door she looked at him sitting on the bed. He looked worn, dejected and alone. But she needed him to know that he was not alone. That she loved him. She would always love him. That John loved him. That Thea loved him.

She walked over and took his face in her hands. She softly kissed his forehead, down his cheek and ghosted her lips over his as she kissed his other cheek. He closed his eyes not reaching out to touch her, just feeling her. 

"I love you Al-Sah-Him!” she whispered softly. She unbuttoned his shirt pulling it out from his pants, and pushed it off of his arms. She let her hands caress his arms and his shoulders as she placed his shirt on the chair nearby. She took off her shoes, and walked back to him pushing him gently back on the bed. 

"I love you Oliver!” she whispered again, and she gently removed his boots and his socks. Moving up between his legs, she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down and off his legs. He settled back on the pillows and closed his eyes again. He was trembling.

"I love you!” she whispered again. "Whether you are Oliver Queen or Al-Sah-Him. I love all of you.” she said. She removed her clothes and he gazed at her with adoration as she climbed up on the bed and settled next to him. She kissed each and every one of his scars. They were a part of him. The strong part of him. He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his head on her stomach. He could hear her heartbeat steady and strong and it settled his soul. She felt wetness on her stomach and realized they were from his tears. Stroking his back gently she ran her fingers over his back and through his hair. 

"You came for me!” he whispered against her, and his grip on her tightened. 

"I will always come for you Oliver."

"I will always come for you." she whispered again.

They stayed like that for hours. Felicity held him and stroked him and told him how much she loved him. Oliver clung to her, feeling her, needing her.

Oliver held onto her like she was his lifeline. She was his anchor and he was holding on for dear life. It had been too long since he had said the words I love you to her. And he knew deep in his soul that as Al-Sah-Him, he had fallen in love with her again. He lifted his head and looked up at the woman that had changed his life in a million different ways. 

"I love you Felicity!" he said. "Even as Al-Sah-Him I loved you."

Her breath caught as she looked into his eyes. They were luminous with adoration and love and Felicity felt a warmth sweep through her as she saw Oliver in his eyes. Her Oliver!

They held each other through the night and it was hard for him to sleep. They had lost so much time. 

He wanted to make love to her, but now was not the right time. He had too many feelings and emotions swirling around in his head and heart, and so they held onto each other. The light and the dark. 

She started talking to him softly. She told him about how Thea had coped when he had left. How they had missed him and how John had stepped up for both of them. She told him of how Barry had insisted on coming with them. How none of them had ever given up loving him. Wanting him home. He told her that despite the fact he could not remember, there had always been a void in his soul. A hole that he had never been able to fill. How she filled that void, she lit up that darkness that held him in its grasp. 

They eventually fell asleep entwined with each other and in their sleep their hands clasped together tightly lying over his heart.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “There are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights.”  
> ― Bram Stoker, Dracula

Oliver stirred in the bed, his mind registering the softness by his side. Felicity! Last night had been emotional and painful, both mentally and physically. But she had stayed by his side. She never wavered. She never left. He kissed her softly on the back of her neck as his arms tightened around her and he smiled a genuine smile. She was such a strong woman. Fierce and loyal, and even though she would hate it if he said the words out loud, he knew she would be the perfect wife for Ras Al Ghul. He felt her settle back against him as he thought of his responsibilities. He had his memories back and even though he knew he did not belong here, he could not leave. At least not yet. He had obligations to fulfill. He just hoped she would stay with him. He hoped she would understand.

He felt her stirring next to him and pulled her back against his chest. Felicity smiled as she felt his arms around her and turned in his arms. She needed to see him. He was looking down at her with such adoration and love. Her Oliver! She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, ever so sweetly. 

"Good Morning!” she said. The feeling of his chest pressed against her own was a feeling she thought she would never enjoy again, and as she slid one of her legs between his, her fingers lightly traced his scars.

"Good Morning!” he said. 

"So as much as I want to stay here in bed, there is something you need to do.", she said and kissed his neck.

Oliver groaned. What could he possibly have to do that he would have to tear himself away from her? 

"You need to go see Thea and John and then Barry before he leaves.” she said and kissed his chin.

He pulled her tightly to him, and shook his head. "What I need to do is stay here in bed with you and then talk to them later. Much, much later."

Felicity laughed and pulled away from him. "Nope Mister!" She started pushing him out of the bed. "You need to talk to Thea.” she said softening her voice.

He knew she was right. He glared at her as he stood and pulled on a clean pair of pants and started buttoning his shirt. "Not to mention you have a whole League of men waiting for your next command.” she said, settling back against the pillows.

"My men can wait.” he growled before he crawled over to her. "Remember when I told you not to move? Remember when I said I wanted to make you scream my name so many times that every single guard would know you were mine?" She nodded, her voice failing her as she shivered with anticipation.

"Well that happens today. You do not move from this bed. If you so much as set a toe outside of here, I will have my guards bring you back inside and tie you to the bed." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "On second thought, maybe I will do that anyway."

She leaned up and kissed him and pushed him up off the bed. "I will wait right here. Go!"

Oliver turned and headed toward the door, as it shut behind him, Felicity leaned back and sighed. She had Oliver back. She knew that he still was Al-Sah-Him as well. Those memories did not disappear. She wondered what it would be like for him when they went home. And then something hit her. Did he even want to go home? She knew they needed to talk when he returned, but for now, she needed a shower. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver hesitated and then knocked on Thea's door. She opened it and he looked at his sister. She changed since he had left. She seemed more confident, older. He stepped in and shut the door. He did not want his men to know of his change just yet.

"Speedy?" he said hesitantly. She looked at him, her eyes widening and then she launched herself into his arms. 

"Ollie!!'

She hugged him tight and he held her close. He didn't realize how much he had missed her until this very moment.

"When?? How??", she asked. He pulled back and told her about his meeting with Barry and about he had head been feeling different lately but seeing Barry had pushed him over that edge. 

"Oh my god! Does John know?” she asked. 

"Not yet. I am going to talk to him next." He sat down on the bed and pulled her down next to him. "How are you doing Thea? Especially with seeing Malcolm yesterday?"

She shrugged. "As well as can be expected considering my father is a psychopath." She laughed, but it was not with amusement. "John should have let me kill him. He shot you Ollie."

"I am fine Thea. I had on my League gear, so the wounds were shallow."

"And luckily Felicity and Barry were able to exchange the poison he was using for a placebo."

Olive cursed and stood up. "I need to go see Merlyn." He hugged Thea. "We will talk more later, ok?"

She nodded as he hurried out of the room. He walked down the hall with determination throwing out orders as he went. He motioned for the guards to let him in and as he neared Malcolm's cell a scream of rage flew from his throat.

His cell was empty!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver turned to the guards that were with him, their eyes wide in shock. "I want every single man in the throne room, NOW!" His eyes were ice cold and the men scramble to do his bidding. The Prince was not happy, and they knew from his look someone was going to die because of it.

Oliver made his way to the throne room. How did he get away? He must have had someone working on the inside. His men were diligent, so it had to be someone they would not suspect. He paced in front of the throne as men trickled into the room. They lined up, all looking straight ahead. No one dared to look him in the eye.

When every man was accounted for, Mateo stepped to his side. "It seems that somehow Malcolm Merlyn escaped. Who was on guard duty this morning?"

Two men stepped forward and Oliver approached them, his look and demeanor pure Al-Sah-Him. He looked at them both. 

"How did this happen on your watch?" He spoke firmly and he expected an answer.

"We were guarding the prisoner when Al-Ghurab approached us and told us he needed to speak to the prisoner. He sent us to train and said he would assign someone new for the remainder of the day. We did not question him my Prince."

Oliver's jaw clenched at the name they used. Al-Ghurab was one of his most trusted men. And as Oliver looked around he realized he was the only one not in the room. he looked at Mateo. "Take these two men and give them the usual punishment. Twenty lashes." Mateo bowed his head and escorted the two men from the room. "I want the rest of you to spread out. I want Malcolm found and brought to me. NOW!" His last word was like a sword slicing through the air and the men hurried to do his bidding.

Oliver rubbed his head as he headed back down the hall. This was the last thing he needed. But he would go talk to John. John had always been someone he could trust and rely on and had been the one person he could look to for advice. 

He knocked on John's door and when it opened he looked into the eyes of his dearest friend. John could see the change in Oliver's eyes and he opened his door wider, allowing him inside.

Oliver turned to John and gave him a measured look. "It has been too long my friend." he said. 

John walked toward him and hugged him, clapping him on the back. "Yes it has Oliver. Yes it has!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness for it shows me the stars.”  
> ― Og Mandino

Oliver pulled back and looked at his friend. "I'm sorry John.” he said simply. "Thank you for being there for Thea and Felicity."

John gave him a look and Oliver could see he understood why Oliver had done the things he had done. "I saw the pain they went through when they lost you Oliver. I don't ever want to see that look in Felicity or Thea's eyes again."

Oliver nodded as he looked down.

"So what now?” John asked. Oliver knew what he was asking. 

"I don't know John. I don't know that I can return to Star City just yet. I have obligations here and this has become my home believe it or not. I will eventually return, but for now I feel I need to stay; tie up loose ends." He looked at John hoping he would understand. "I want Felicity to stay with me."

John looked at him slightly surprised. "Have you talked to her about that?"

Oliver shook his head and walked over to the balcony looking out over the gardens. "Not yet. There is a lot she and I need to talk about. But I love her John. More than life itself." Oliver paused before he continued. "There is something else you should know." He looked at John, his gaze direct. "Malcolm escaped!"

"What?? How? I thought you had guards on him!" John was floored. 

"He had an inside man." Oliver said and his eyes turned cold. Al-Ghurab would pay for his betrayal. "I have my men scouring the compound as well as the surrounding area. Hopefully he will not get far."

John tried to control his anger. Malcolm was dangerous and as long as he was free, not one of them was safe. "Barry is leaving today, but I want you to know that you are welcome here for as long as you wish to stay. You will be under my protection. You will be treated as my brother."

John heard the sincerity in his words and he smiled. "Thank you Oliver!"

Oliver walked to the door before he paused and looked back at John."I will never hurt her again John. You have my word." John knew he was talking about Felicity and he felt a sense of relief settle in his chest. He nodded, letting him know he believed him. Oliver smiled and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver walked back to his chambers and entered rubbing his face with his hand. He had stopped by and spoke to Barry before he left and Barry had assured him that if he needed him to just call. Then he had to attend to some League business and now all he wanted to do was strip off his clothes and crawl into bed next to Felicity. But when he closed the door and looked at her, all of his blood rushed straight to his cock.

She was lying on the bed in one of his black league shirts and she had only two buttons fastened. There were candles lit all around the room, and the way the candlelight danced over her skin made it seem to shimmer. She was holding a green silk scarve in her hands and her eyes were locked on him. He would tell her about Malcolm later.

HIs eyes grew predatory and he started taking off his clothes as he walked forward. "I see you obeyed me Miss Smoak. Good!"

She arched a brow at him. "Obeyed?"

"Well I am Al-Sah-Him, The Demon's Head, the Prince." he said as he prowled up the bed toward her. "I command a legion of men." She looked up into his eyes as he hovered over her and slowly trailed her finger down his chest. Al-Sah-Him, the man who commanded men by the hundreds shivered at her touch. She smiled.

He took the scarve from her hands and moved so his thighs were settled on either side of her hips. He took her hands and gently tied them with the scarve before he pulled them back and tied them to the headboard. Felicity was stretched deliciously below him and he soon realized she had nothing on underneath his shirt. He gave her a possessive smile as he moved back down her body and settled between her legs. "Now remember what I said Felicity. I want to hear you scream my name." He leaned down and Felicity arched her hips as his breath hotly ghosted along her slit. He parted her legs wider with his hands and she gasped as she felt his tongue slide from top to bottom. Her head fell back and her eyes closed as he gently parted her with his fingers and then slid two inside of her. She was wet and tight and he groaned as her hips bucked into his touch. His fingers started moving in and out of her and his eyes watched her as she writhed against him. He could hear her breathing growing ragged and quick and he slid a third finger inside of her as he continued his slow, pumping rhythm.

"Oliver!” she whispered. 

He grinned as he leaned forward and his tongue flicked her clit while his fingers pumped her faster. Feeling his tongue and his fingers on her body caused her to pump her hips and she felt her pleasure climbing higher.

"Oh Oliver!” she said a little louder. 

He kept his fingers moving slowly as he looked up at her, "I want you to scream my name Felicity." He leaned back down tasting her, his tongue matching the in and out rhythm of his fingers and as he felt her body start to tense, he sucked on her clit. 

"Oliver!!!" Felicity cried out his name and he sucked harder causing her to catapult into an orgasm so intense her body locked and her muscles tensed. 

Oliver smiled as he moved up her body and she opened her eyes, looking into his, her pupils blown, her lips parted and swollen from where she had bitten her lip.

He kissed up her chest and undid the buttons on the shirt before his mouth circled her nipple and the flat of his tongue slid over it. She was already so sensitive from her orgasm that she whimpered. He slowly moved to her other breast and his tongue flicked at the nipple causing her body to contract in need. She needed him desperately.

"Oliver please!” she whined as he moved his mouth up her chest and lowered his hips so his cock was rubbing up against her. She tugged at her hands wanting to desperately to touch him, but her hands were tied tight. She was so wet from her earlier release that Oliver moaned as her slick center rubbed along his length. He leaned up, his hips bucking against her and whispered again. "I want you to scream it Felicity!" She tried moving her hips against him but he just continued to rub against her. Then suddenly he plunged in deep, but then pulled out quickly and she grew sexually frustrated.

"Oliver!” she said louder.

He pushed in again hard and quick and then pulled out and Felicity thought she was going to combust. He was teasing and working her body into such a frenzy that she thought she would shatter into a million pieces.

"Oliver!!” she cried. 

He groaned and then pushed all the way in, and she cried out his name as he started moving inside of her. He kept his thrusts hard and deep and Felicity's hips met him each time. She felt her orgasm building again as her body was primed from before, and Oliver's hands rubbed and squeezed her breasts. Soon his thrusts started moving faster and were becoming more desperate and Felicity could not hold back. She squeezed his cock and suddenly she was screaming his name, as he kissed up her neck and sucked on her pulse point. He felt her fly apart beneath him and gave three hard thrusts before he released inside of her. Her name flew from his lips as well, and as their bodies pulsed together, she collapsed below him. Her body was fluid and boneless and Oliver stayed inside of her as he kissed up her cheek and then kissed her lips deeply. He reached up and untied her hands and they fell boneless to his shoulders. 

She smiled tiredly as he kissed her again, and shifted off of her to the side. 

"I love you Felicity."

She snuggled up against his chest, worn out, and he held her close to him. He didn't want to let her go, ever.

"Before you go to sleep, I need to tell you something." he said as he pulled the covers up over them both. "Malcolm escaped."

Felicity looked at him in surprise. "How?"

"He had one of my trusted men working for him." She could hear the anger and frustration in his voice and she softly stroked his chest.

"You will get him Oliver." she said encouragingly.

He held her close and their eyes drifted shut as he thought of Thea. He still needed to tell her, but for now he just wanted to be with Felicity.

"Tomorrow.", she said softly.

"Tomorrow!” he whispered back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Long is the way and hard, that out of Hell leads up to light.”  
> ― John Milton, Paradise Lost
> 
> So I decided to give you guys a bonus and add to this chapter and make the story feel more complete. So I hope you enjoy it. ;0)

Oliver and Felicity startled awake as they heard a scuffle in the hallway. Oliver rushed from the bed and pulled on his pants hurrying to the door with Felicity following closely behind. Oliver skidded to a stop as he came upon Malcolm dead on the floor from an arrow to the chest. Thea was standing a little further down the hall, her bow resting in her hands. John was standing in his doorway looking shocked.

"Oh my god, Thea! What happened?" Felicity said rushing to her side.

Thea looked down at Malcolm coldly before she looked up at Oliver. "He came to me trying to convince me to come join him and The Guild. When I told him no he got angry. He said that he was going to become Ras one day soon and I knew at that moment what he had planned." Oliver looked at her in disbelief. "He was going to kill you Oliver! So I killed him before he had the chance."

Felicity looked at Oliver in shock. She took Thea gently by the shoulders and walked her back to her room. 

Oliver looked at his guards. "Get rid of him!" he said stepping aside. They moved quickly and gathered Malcolm's body taking him away. Oliver lowered his head with a sigh and then made his way to Thea's room. She had her head on Felicity's shoulder and was crying softly and it nearly broke Oliver's heart. He walked over and pulled her up into his arms hugging her tightly. 

"I couldn't let him hurt you Ollie. Not again!” she whispered and buried her head in his chest.

Oliver looked at Felicity over Thea's shoulder and she gave him a reassuring, watery smile. He knew in the long run that Thea would be ok but right now she was dealing with having killed her father for him. It was sobering.

Felicity stood and touched Oliver's back to let him know she was leaving them alone. She walked next door and into Johns room as he stood in the doorway. He followed her inside and she hugged him. 

"Poor Thea!" Felicity said.

"Yesterday when I found Thea and Malcolm, she was going to kill him then." John said. "Luckily I was there to stop her before she did. I wish I had been there today."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver took Thea's hands and sat her down. She turned to him with tears in her eyes. 

"I don't want you to think I am sad for killing him Ollie.” she said. "These tears are not for killing him but for what he did to you. For what he did to all the people he has hurt. I didn't want him to hurt anyone else."

"He won't Thea. Thanks to you." Oliver said holding her hands in his. 

"You know when you left Ollie, I felt like I was all alone. Like I had no one. But Felicity and John they showed me that I wasn't. They showed me how strong I could be and proved to me that even when someone you love goes away, the love doesn't."

"Thea I am sorry that I left. I know it was hard on you and I am grateful that you had John and Felicity to help you through it. I love you Speedy, so very much and it is because I love you that I need to be honest with you. I can't go back to Star City. Not yet. Not right now. There are too many things here that I need to do. But if you need me; if you want to stay with me, you can."

She looked at him in surprise. She had truly thought he would go back with them. But she could see now why he could not. At least not yet.

"What about Felicity?"

"I am going to ask Felicity to stay with me. Now that I have her back, I can't be without her again."

Thea shifted closer to him and squeezed his hands. "She loves you with every breath she has big brother. And so do I. But I can't stay." she looked at him with confidence. "I will be fine Ollie. I have John and Roy and I know I have you too. Even if you are not there."

He pulled her to him and hugged her tight. He loved her so very much and she had grown into a beautiful, strong woman. He was so very proud. He stood and looked at her. "I love you Speedy."

"I love you too Ollie."

Oliver walked back to his chambers and waited for Felicity. They needed to talk. He was going to ask her to stay with him and he hoped she would agree. He felt his heart pounding as the door opened and she walked in taking his breath away. She always took his breath away.

She walked over and sat next to him taking his hands in hers. "How is Thea doing?"

"Thea is strong. Stronger than I gave her credit for. She is going to be fine.” he said and smiled softly. "You and I need to talk Felicity."

Felicity looked at him with a frown. He sounded so serious. "Is everything ok?" He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was worried. He needed to assure her right away. He leaned over and kissed her softly. "Everything is wonderful Felicity. But we need to talk about where we go from here."

"Ok.", she said and he stood, pacing. He was so very nervous and for a man like him who was always in control it was a little unnerving.

"I am not going to back to Star City Felicity. At least not yet." She looked at him in surprise, but a part of her knew this was coming. "I have obligations here to the League that I cannot walk away from. I want you to stay with me."

She looked at him in shock. Wow!

"Felicity. I love you more than I love anything in this life. And every time I think of the time we have been apart, my chest aches." He sat down and took her hands kissing her knuckles. "I can't imagine waking up and you not being by my side. I know Star City is your home and we will return their some day. But for now I need to be here. And I want you to be here with me."

She looked at the sincerity in his eyes and the love she felt every time she was near him. She knew what her answer was before he finished speaking. "Oliver. I love you too. So much that it scares me sometimes. When you were gone for those two years I felt like I had lost a part of me. I continued on but my life was empty. Yes, I do have a life in Star City and that is where I want to be. But I don't have a life there without you."

She stood and walked to the balcony and Oliver's heart skipped a beat. What if she said no? He didn't know if he could handle watching her leave. The very thought made him sick to his stomach. He walked over and put his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "Then stay."

She turned and looked at him, and he could see the answer in her eyes. "Ok." She said it so softly that it was like a whisper on the wind. 

"Ok??” he asked unsure.

"Yes Oliver. I will stay." Relief washed over him and he pulled her head to his chest holding her tight. Yes!! She was going to stay. 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A Year Later**

Felicity pulled on the League robes that Oliver had made for her as a wedding gift. They were married the day before Thea and John left and Felicity smiled softly at the memory. Oliver had looked so handsome in his League gear, and his men had pledged their loyalty again to him as Ras Al Ghul and to her as his wife, his Princess. That had been a hard title for Felicity to adjust to, and even harder had been the men that stopped and stood at attention as she passed by.

Oliver had been fairly busy the last few weeks trying to work with the Guild after Malcolm's death, and their new leader Talia seemed willing to work along with the League toward a common goal. That in and of itself had been a weight off of Oliver' shoulders.

Felicity walked down the corridor toward the throne room, her green robe flowing effortlessly around her legs. Oliver told her the jewels on the robe had reminded him of her eyes, the green a nod to their past. She paused as she entered the room and saw her husband sitting on the throne looking slightly frustrated. He looked up when he heard her enter and a smile lit his eyes.

"We will discuss more later Mateo, thank you." he said, his attention focusing solely on her. Mateo nodded to him, and then acknowledge Felicity before he left.

"So, have you told him yet?", she asked after Mateo had left the room.

"Yes, we were just discussing his ascension. I will pass the ring to him at a ceremony in three days." Oliver said taking her hand.  He pulled her up and onto his lap.

"The robes look beautiful on you.", he said and kissed her cheek.

"You have good taste and the seamstress did an excellent job." She smiled, placing an arm around his neck.

"Only the best for the wife of Ras Al Ghul.", he grinned.

"By the way, some of my men were asking me this morning if you were going to be observing training again today. I think they are enjoying the female attention." he said with a frown.

"Is that jealousy I hear my Prince?" she said and kissed his neck.

He growled at her, "Always!"

She laughed out loud. "Well don't worry, I have other pressing things on my mind, so I won't be at the training grounds today."

He looked at her and noticed a weird look on her face. "What's going on Felicity?"

She took his hand and played with it. "Do you remember when we talked the night before our wedding about kids?"

He looked at her confused and then his eyebrows rose. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Ummm, we are going to have to move up our family timeline.", she said. She felt his hand gently tighten over her stomach.

"Felicity are you.....?!" She had never seen him look so amazed.

" You are going to be a daddy."

He looked at her and tears flooded his eyes as he looked at the tiny woman in his lap that had given him the best news of his entire life.

"I do have one request though Oliver. I want our child to be born in Star City.", she said seriously.

"Of course. Mateo will be fully in place by then and we can go back a month before you are due.", he gently rubbed her stomach looking down in awe.

She smiled at his face. He suddenly stood and picked her up and Felicity squealed in surprise as he walked out of the room.

"Oliver, what are you doing?", she screamed.

"You should be resting, what are you doing on your feet?", he asked sounding slightly panicked. "And you will have the servants do everything for you. No more working in the garden, no more time at the training fields."

She laughed. "Oliver I am fine. I am only a couple of months along. Well at least that is what the League doula told me."

He carried her to their chambers and gently laid her on the bed. She sat up and gave him a stern look. "Is this how you are going to be for the next 8 months?"

He grabbed a blanket and placed it over her, then looked into her eyes. "You and this baby are THE most important things to me, and I will not apologize for spoiling either of you." he said. She could see he was serious by the look in his eyes and she smiled. She would give him this. _For now!!_

He kissed her softly and then looked down at her stomach. Placing his hand there she covered it with her own.

"Our child!" he whispered.

"Our child!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later Oliver passed the ring on to Mateo. He was the most respected among his men and the one Oliver trusted the most to take the League in a direction away from their violent past. Talia has attended as well, and once the ring was on his finger Mateo and Talia walked back to the throne room to discuss the alliance between them.

Oliver felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. He was now free to leave and take his wife back to their home. His lips lifted in a soft smile as he thought of how she would look when they returned. He needed to stay a few more months until Mateo was fully acclimated but he would have Felicity home before the baby arrived.

He thought back over the years he had lived as Ras Al Ghul. The things he had seen and the things he had done. Killing Ras had not been one of the finer moments in his life. But it was something he could not take back, and he had lived in that darkness for 2 long years. Until she had come for him. Until John and Thea and Barry had come for him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I told Mateo I would train with the men today. Why don't you go back to our chambers and get some rest.”?

Felicity smiled and squeezed his hand before she walked back towards their room. She had been feeling tired and a nap would do her some good.

The last year had not been an easy adjustment for her. But with Oliver's love and the support of his loyal men, she had come through it and now they were well on their way to going home.

As she laid on the bed, she thought about telling Thea and John the news. They were going to call them tomorrow. Thea was going to be ecstatic.

Felicity drifted off to sleep feeling happier and more fulfilled than she had in a long time.


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter guys. Again, I cannot thank you enough for following me on this journey. I had not planned on this being an exceptionally long story so I hope you guys enjoyed the ride.

Oliver and Felicity walked off of the plane. It had been two years since she had agreed to stay in Nanda Parbat and a lot had changed in that time. Oliver held her hand tightly walking slowly by her side. She was 8 months pregnant and her feet had started swelling making it hard for her to walk.

"Slow down Oliver. I can't walk as fast as I use to." She looked up to see John and Thea waiting for them by a car on the tarmac. 

Thea ran to her and threw her arms around her, before she patted Felicity's tummy. "How are you feeling Mommy to be?"

"Like a two ton truck.” Felicity said grimacing. 

John hugged Oliver before pulling Felicity into a tight hug. He looked down at her. She was glowing. 

"Lyla wanted to be here, but work called. She is going to meet us later for dinner.” he said as he helped her to the car.

Thea walked over to Oliver and she smiled widely as the wedding band winked from his finger. "You do realize big brother that we have to celebrate your and Felicity's wedding right?"

Oliver groaned. "Nothing too elaborate Speedy. Felicity tires quickly these days."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. He had missed her.

Oliver thought back over their life in Nanda Parbat. The men in The League had grown to love and respect Felicity instantly and he grinned as he thought of the times his men had almost disobeyed him to side with his wife. They eventually caught Al-Ghurab trying to sneak across the border to the Guild and his judgment and execution had been swift. It sent a message not only to the League but to the Guild and so for the past year they had co-existed in relative peace.

Mara had passed away from cancer a few days after Malcolm was killed. Felicity had convinced Oliver to return Malcolm's body to the Guild to be buried by her side. He had been reluctant but had eventually conceded.

A smile lifted his lips as he thought back to the day that Felicity had told him she was pregnant. The men in the League, his men had been so happy that they had recreated a ceremony that had been dormant for centuries just to celebrate the Prince and Princess and the baby. He looked at his wife as she struggled to get into the back seat of the car, and as he heard her grumbling he laughed out loud. His darkness was slipping away; the hole that had existed in his heart was finally gone; and he looked forward to the love that would accompany their future.


End file.
